Over It
by gapeach27
Summary: Broken Hearted and nearly giving up on love, Elena finds a surprising romance with someone she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIAIRES OR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST MY FAN STORY…

"That's your problem, you shouldn't be" Elena said before instantly snapping her mouth shut. She felt bad for even saying it and the hurt in Damon's eyes was enough to stake her to the ground. He instantly turned cold and Elena could see it.

"Your right" he hissed back before turning to leave.

Elena tried to form a sentence to stop him but to no prevail did it work. She watched him leave and instead tried to find someone who could take her home. She had watched as everyone left including Matt and Caroline. She finally decided to just take her chances and walk home; it really had been that kind of night for her. Just as she was about to leave she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned and found Elijah.

"Elena can I escort you home?" he asked softly.

"Thank you Elijah I would very much appreciate it." She smiled as he guided her to his car.

Elijah was nothing like his other siblings. He somehow managed to keep his humanity and couth even after all the century's he had behind him. Elijah opened the door for Elena and she climbed in tucking her dress around her. Elijah shut the door and made his way to the other side climbing in gracefully. He started the engine and drove to Elena's home. He had been there several times and knew with no words where to go. The drive was to quite even for the shortness of the trip.

"Thank you again for the ride home, I almost considered walking." Elena said in a huff.

"Why would you walk, when all you needed was to ask?" he questioned her.

"It was easier I suppose" she admitted.

"The same can be said for asking as well fair Elena" Elijah pointed out.

"Yes I suppose so" she said admitting defeat.

Elena turned her attention to the road as it flashed by her. She was on the edge of losing her strong exterior and breaking down to cry. She knew Elijah could sense her sadness and she tried to mask it as best as she could. They finally reached the house and Elijah put the car in park before climbing out and opening Elena's door. She took the hand he held out for her as she climbed out. The night had somehow grown colder and to a broken heart it was even colder. Elijah walked beside Elena up to her door. She placed the key inside the lock and turned it. She then turned to Elijah.

"Thank you again, I know I've said it a hundred times" she chuckled softly.

"It was my pleasure." He said before kissing her hand.

She blushed at the thought and smiled sweetly to him. He smiled back and for the first time since Elena had known Elijah did she notice how handsome and kind he was. He was a good guy she thought to herself. He turned on his heal and walked down the steps only to freeze and turn back to Elena.

"Elena?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"Would you like have coffee with me tomorrow morning?" he asked almost nervous.

Elena took a moment before answering him.

"I would like that." She said smiling softly at him. Elijah smiled back.

"Great, shall we say 8 at the Mystic Coffee Shop?" he added.

"Sounds good, I'll see you at 8" she said smiling back.

Elijah nodded and climbed into his car. Elena watched as he drove away. She smiled to herself before going inside and closing the door locking it behind her. She pulled the clip from her hair as she climbed the stairs to her room. She opened the door and flipped on the light. The room looked exactly as she had left it. She sighed as she went to the bathroom to remove the smell of incent and perfume from her skin. She finally emerged and reached her bed shortly after. She rested her head on the pillow as she thought over what had happened with Esther that evening. She had to tell Elijah the truth and find a way to break him of the spell. Bonnie could help her she knew it, but tonight she wanted to sleep and let what she had done disappear if only for the night. She still had the morning to sort it out. She turned the lamp off and snuggled into the covers as her eyes grew heavy and sleep over came her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own TVD, only this story…

A big thank you to everyone who put this story on their watch and favorite list. I will update every day and I'm always excited to hear from you.

Chapter 2 

Elena awoke the next morning long before the alarm clock went off. She sighed as she rolled on her side to see the time. She still had about an hour before she was to meet Elijah for coffee. She climbed hesitantly from the bed wanting to disappear under the covers and forget everything. As promising as it was she knew there was no escaping the truth she had to tell Elijah today. She definitely needed a shower and a new feel on the day something her favorite soap always gave her if nothing else ever did. About 10 minutes later Elena emerged feeling better. She quickly chose something to where and made her way down stair with her hair piled into a pony tail. She found Alaric sitting in the kitchen over a cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin.

"Rough night?" she asked as she searched the kitchen for her car keys.

"When I remember I will let you know." He laughed only to wince at the sound of his voice.

"I'll hold you to that." She laughed.

"So how was the party last night with the Originals?" he asked taking a sip of coffee and studying Elena carefully.

Elena found her keys and turned to Alaric's waiting eyes.

"It was eventful and complicated." She admitted only wincing inside as she heard her words replay over again in her mind.

"How so?" Alaric inquired.

"It's a long story can I tell you later? I have somewhere to be in a few minutes." She asked hoping he wouldn't push the issue.

"Elena you know you don't have to answer to me right?" he told her.

"I know Alaric, but I will tell you tonight over dinner. Ill cook." She offered smiling.

"Well since you threw food in and twisted my arm." He smiled softly.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." She smiled and grabbed her keys. Elena went to the front door and opened it just as Damon was about to knock.

"Well hello Elena where are you off to?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Alaric's in the kitchen" Elena said and moved past Damon onto the porch. Damon stepped in her way.

"You still mad at me?" Damon said pouting his lips.

"I was never mad at you Damon, but I have to go." She said and he moved to the side to let her pass.

He watched her bound down the stairs before climbing into her car. He then turned his attention back to Alaric in the kitchen. He shut the door and moved to the only friend Damon could say he had. Elena had managed to get into her car without a scene from Damon which was a miracle in itself. She drove to Bonnie's house. She parked her car outside and climbed out looking around her. Bonnie lived in a house similar to Elena's. There were flowers that surrounded her house and to the average passerby it would appear to be a beautiful purple flower but Elena knew better; It was Vervain and highly toxic to Vampires. Elena climbed the steps and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes before Bonnie opened it.

"Elena what's up?" she asked stepping on to the porch closing the door behind her.

To Elena that meant that her dad was home. He had no idea that bonnie was a witch and she intended to keep it that way so he would be safe no matter what.

"I have a problem" Elena said as she took a seat on Bonnie's porch.

"You mean a magic problem" Bonnie added smiling as she took a seat beside her.

"Was it that obvious?" Elena admitted.

"No not really but I have known you since we were kids." Bonnie pointed out.

"Touché" Elena chuckled.

"How can I help?" Bonnie asked.

"Well you remember how I told you I had met with Esther and she wanted to talk with me?" Elena asked her. Bonnie nodded and Elena continued.

"Esther asked me to help her kill her family; that they were the reason she was sent back, to write the wrong she had done centuries ago." Elena told her.

"So what's the problem? The originals will be gone which means no more Klaus." Bonnie pointed out.

"I know that bonnie but I don't think all the originals should be killed. I gave her my blood since I'm the doppelganger and now I'm regretting the whole thing." Elena admitted.

"Wait a second the whole thing or someone?" she asked.

"Someone" Elena replied.

"Elijah" bonnie said not needing a response from Elena.

Elena nodded and bonnie sighed. Elena hoped that bonnie could break Elijah's ties to the others. There was no one else who could help her.

"I'll help only because Elijah is actually a decent vampire." She huffed.

"Really?" Elena asked smiling at her friend.

"Yes, but I need his blood in order to break it." She told Elena.

"When do you need it?" Elena asked.

"Tonight when the moon rises." Bonnie told her before standing up and dusting her pants off.

"Where?" she asked standing too.

"The old plantation" she added as she moved to the front door.

"Thank you Bonnie I'll see you there" Elena said as she made her way to her car. She climbed in and started it up. She left Bonnie's and headed into town to meet Elijah for coffee. Elena finally arrived about five minutes later and saw Elijah standing outside the coffee house. He wasn't in his usual suite; instead he wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a simple black button up shirt. Elena couldn't believe just how normal he looked. She parked her car and took a deep breath before climbing out and walking to where Elijah stood.

"Elena you look amazing as always." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself." She pointed out as he held his arm to her. She took it naturally and they made their way inside. Elijah refused to let Elena purchase her coffee but did how ever let her choose the booth. She chose a secluded part of the café where Elijah and her could talk in private and not be disturbed. They took their seats and Elena grew nervous. She took a sip of her coffee and turned to Elijah. His attention returned to her.

"Elijah I need to tell you something." She spat out suddenly.

"Of course, but let me ask, did this have something to do with the conversation you had with my mother last night?" he asked.

Elena felt her face go pale white and her hands grew clammy.

"Yes, and before I say what I need to, I hope you don't hate me." She said looking down at her coffee cup.

Elijah lifted her chin with his fingers so their eyes could meet.

"I promise to not hate you." He said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own TVD, just this story…..

Thank you to all the reviews. I love hearing from you so please feel free to share your opinions; whether they are good or bad.

Chapter 3

Elena heard Elijah's words but knew the words held little to no meaning once he knew the truth between the meeting she shared with his mother. She steadied her breath as she told him everything. Elijah listened closely and showed no emotion as she also informed him of her talk with Bonnie earlier that morning. Once she was finished and had told him everything she watched hoping for a response.

"Is that all?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes, I should have told you last night and I apologize for that." Elena admitted feeling horrible.

"Elena I honestly knew there was a reason for my mother to meet with you, granted I didn't know the extent but I had a feeling the incents and the secretive suggestions she had informed upon me and my siblings was something to be thought about. I am glad you told me, it gives me time to consider some things." Elijah admitted taking a drink of his coffee.

"Elijah you have to understand my reasons for agreeing and most importantly why I don't want you bonded to the others." Elena said to him.

"I'm sure it has a lot to do Klaus and his Hybrids." Elijah added.

"Yes, Klaus is a big reason I chose this but you are different from the others. You have always viewed things differently. Yes you are a vampire but it has never made you forget what humanity is." She said meeting his eyes.

"Elena, I am a vampire, and yes at times it's hard to remember that I'm not human; but you make me feel as if I'm not just what I am but a real person whose opinions matter in something other than original history." He said seriously to her.

Elena wasn't sure how to respond to his words. It's true that she had taken a liking to Elijah but it was something other than that. She just didn't know what it was yet.

Their coffee date finished sometime later and Elijah agreed to meet her that night. Elijah walked Elena to her car and opened the door for her. Before Elena climbed in she kissed Elijah on the cheek softly.

"Thank you for coffee" she said to him. Elijah smiled sweetly.

"Anytime, I hope maybe we can have dinner sometime?" he offered.

"You know I think that would be a good idea" she said back.

"Great, I'll see you tonight then" he said and Elena climbed into her car. She rolled down the window.

"I'll see you tonight" she smiled and started the car. Elijah stepped onto the sidewalk and watched as Elena drove away. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He really liked Elena. She was open and kind and did so much for others. He knew that deep down he would do whatever he could to protect her at all cost.

Elena drove home leaving Elijah behind in her rearview mirror. She had really enjoyed her time with Elijah and felt much better about telling him the truth. The drive home was too short and she was now looking at Stefan who sat on her porch. She parked the car and climbed out. She shut the door and made her way to the porch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood in front of him.

"Elena I came to apologize for the other night" he said.

"Stefan there is nothing left to say. You made your decision and as heartbreaking as it was I'm not going to push you. I accept what is and I can move on with that." She admitted.

"Elena I shouldn't of behaved as I did and I want you to know that I'm sorry for cutting you out and turning so cold on you. Will you let me try to fix what I did?" he asked.

Elena was breathless at his request. Hadn't she wanted this? To have Stefan back with her; to be in his arms and to be loved by him again? Now she wasn't so sure anymore. She had taken the rejection painfully clear. She didn't want a rollercoaster love. She wanted someone who wouldn't be so upside down about where they stood or how they felt. She knew that in that moment she didn't want Stefan as she had thought. She met his eyes.

"Stefan I don't know if that is possible anymore." She admitted.

"Please Elena, I know I messed up and ill regret what I did to you for an eternity but ..." he said before Elena interrupted him.

"Stefan I can't do this now, I'm sorry" she said and moved past him to the front door. She felt her heart grow heavier as she opened the front door and stepped inside leaving Stefan on the porch.

She made her way to the kitchen and sat her things down on the counter. Alaric was out and she had the house to herself. She pulled out dinner from the freezer and placed it in the sink. She then made her way to the couch. She pulled the old quilt off the couch and curled under it. She rested her head on the pillows and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Diaries just the story…

Thanks for the reviews guys you are awesome!

For all the readers, this story is RATED M so please know that as it goes on there will be BLOOD, GORE, and ADULT CONTENT as well with limitations of course. So if you DON'T like such material DONT continue to read. Thanks so much and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Elena awoke from her nap about an hour later felling much better. She immediately got up and made herself busy in the kitchen as she made dinner for her and Alaric. She couldn't help letting her mind wonder as she flipped the chicken she had placed in the hot skillet. She thought deeply about what she had said to Stefan and if her words were something she could stick to. She had been so lost in thought she almost burned the chicken. She quickly removed it from the pan and placed it into the baking dish. She slid it into the oven just as the front door opened. Shequickly grabbed a dish towel as she rounded the corner to see Alaric and trailing behind him Damon. He smiled his sexy grin something Elena was immune to at this point. She decided to play it cool as she spoke to Alaric.

"Hey so how was everything?" Elena asked him. Elena was referring to his new founded seat on the founding family council.

"It was better than I thought. I'm even more intrigued at the new information we received on the Lockwood estate regarding the original family." He added as he placed a huge stack of documents on the table in front of Elena. She wiped her hands and lifted some of the paperwork to examine it closely.

"Alaric this is all the stuff we already know on the originals" she said looking closely.

"Yes that is, but this isn't" he said handing Elena a manila folder that was sealed and looked rather old.

Elena picked it up opening it carefully. She removed the papers and looked at them closely. She gasped as she read the document. She lifted her eyes to Damon and Alaric. They both grinned.

"This is amazing!" she said as she looked even more at the papers.

"I told Rick the same thing. We can finally kill the originals once and for all with no complications to the other blood lines they have shared." Damon said cocky.

The documents listed the last remaining witch with who held the last key they needed to end the originals. It also gave the name of Abby Bennett who was Bonnie's mother. She had turned into a vampire over a couple of weeks ago and took off to leave bonnie yet again. Bonnie still didn't talk about it and Elena never brought it up. Then Elena remembered something.

"Wait a second, if Abby is the other she no longer is tied to being human or a witch so it leaves us back to no plan." Elena shared.

"Wrong!" Damon grinned.

"Bonnie?" Elena said catching it now.

"Yes bonnie is the next link. If we can find the last witch with who we know is related to the original witch then we can cast a spell strong enough to kill the originals" Alaric said as he took the papers back from Elena.

"Alaric are you sure that you can find the last relative of the witch?" Elena asked.

"We hope so, we've got a few leads but we can't give up on the idea that we can find her." He said.

Elena was going to answer back when her timer went off on dinner and she turned to go pull it out. She removed the food and sat it down. She busied herself with the rest of dinner as Alaric and Damon set the table. After about 20 minutes Alaric, Elena, and Damon all sat down at the large oak table. She still cared for Damon but it was beyond complicated at this point. It was quiet for some time before Elena broke the silence.

"So you asked me how the conversation went with Esther." She added as Alaric and Damon turned their attention to her.

"Well?" Damon asked.

"Apparently she was sent back by the witches to end her family." Elena said suddenly.

Alaric and Damon dropped their forks and stared in shock.

"Oh and I helped bind them together. So if one dies they all do" she said a little sad at the thought that Elijah was the one part she didn't want gone.

"Wait a second, seriously?" Alaric replied.

"Yes, I was just as stunned as you are" she said finishing up her food and pushing her plate away.

"Well that would normally be great news except that we now know that if you kill one of the originals you kill everyone they've ever turned." Damon said honestly.

"Yep, so that means your back to your witch solution" Elena said as she stood to look at the time. She had an hour before she was to meet Elijah and Bonnie.

"So it seems" Alaric added.

Elena started to clean up the kitchen as the guys cleaned up the table. Alaric went upstairs for a second leaving Elena alone in the kitchen with Damon. She rinsed the dishes and he placed them in the dishwasher in silence. It wasn't like them to not talk. Elena wondered if he was still mad even though he had told her he wasn't.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I am sorry for seeming so short to you this morning and well at dinner." She said wiping the counter off.

"Elena its fine. I was an ass to you and I apologize for that." He said short.

Elena knew he wanted to tell her that he loved her and would do whatever she asked of him except to stop loving her. She just couldn't return the sentiment. She glanced at the clock and then wiped her hands. She grabbed her keys and turned to Damon.

"Will you tell Alaric I'll be back later? I'm going to meet bonnie and spend some time with her." She said hoping he would believe her little white lie.

"Sure" he answered. She smiled at him.

"Thanks" she said and made her way out side to her car. She climbed in and pulled away from the house. She drove to the old plantation which was about 30 minutes away. When she arrived she saw Elijah leaning against his car. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She shut the car off and climbed out. Elijah stood up from his car and walked over to her. He extended his hand to her and she took it naturally. Elena realized just how nice it felt. She lifted her eyes to his.

"You ready?" Elena asked him.

"About as much as I can I suppose" he chuckled. She couldn't help but to smile at his comment. They made their way thru the woods on the carved path. Elijah didn't release Elena's hand as they walked. She looked around her as fireflies lit the air.

"I haven't seen fireflies since I was a little girl" she mused.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose I've been so occupied that I haven't taken the time to notice. They are really beautiful" she said as she reached her free hand to catch one in the palm of her hand. She opened it to see it fly away.

"Many believe that fireflies bring good luck and love" Elijah said stopping.

Elena turned to look at him. He slowly lifted his free hand to touch her face softly. Their bodies drifted closer their lips inches apart when suddenly they heard bonnie chanting. Elena pulled away and looked up to Elijah. He smiled at her softly.

"To be continued" he whispered pulling them to bonnie and her lit circle.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Vampire Diaries, just this story…

Once again thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, and added this story to your favorites and watch. This is a RATED M STORY .

Chapter 5

Elijah and Elena walked to Bonnie and her lit circle. She had surrounded the circle in candles and salt. She lifted her eyes to meet Elijah and Elena's. She did notice their hands were holding but didn't question it. She would do that later she thought. Elijah smiled softly at Bonnie.

"Thank you Miss Bennett for doing this at Elena's request" he said formally.

"You are welcome" Bonnie replied as she knelt down to her bag and removed a knife that was wrapped in red silk. Elijah and Elena watched carefully. Bonnie stood and motioned them to come forward.

"In order to break the tie to the others I need to have the blood of Elena and yours Elijah" she said as she rounded the circle to stand in front of her.

"If that is what you need then you may have whatever is needed" Elijah said lifting up the cuff of his sleeve. So he could give bonnie access to his arm. She looked to him and then to Elena.

"Your hand will be just fine" she said as she took the knife and slid it quickly across his palm.

He winced a little but closed his hand and allowed the blood to flow into a cup bonnie had grabbed. The blood dripped into the cup as bonnie handed him a rag to stop the bleeding. She turned to Elena and Elena held out her hand to Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Elena and lifted the knife to slice across her palm as well. Elena hissed but did as Elijah and closed her palm to allow the blood to drain into the cup as well. Once Bonnie had collected the blood she needed she took it to the center of the circle where a small table that was fashioned from an old tree stump stood. A single white candle stood in the center.

"Please take a place in the center of the circle" Bonnie asked them.

Elena and Elijah moved to the center of the circle with bonnie. She took the blood that was mixed and poured it onto the flame as she began to chant. Elena was so mesmerized by the flame she didn't hear Bonnies words. Suddenly the flames shot high from the candle breaking Elena's gaze. She looked to Bonnie who was listening closely to something. Suddenly she snapped her eyes open and looked to Elijah and Elena.

"The witches won't allow me to untie Elijah from the others unless he is bonded to another." Bonnie said to Elijah and Elena.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"It means that if Elijah isn't bonded to someone else the spell won't work" Bonnie said trying to listen closely as the witches still talked.

Elena knew then that if she didn't want Elijah to die he needed to be bound to another. She didn't give herself a chance to think completely before she spoke.

"I'll do it" she said quickly.

Elijah and Bonnie looked at Elena in shock.

"Elena do you know what you are saying?" Elijah asked as he turned to her.

"Elena if you are bonded to Elijah, you can't break that bond. Only death will do that. If he dies your bond is broken, if you die the bond is broken. You will be intertwined in every way." Bonnie said clearly so Elena would understand her.

"I understand" she said and looked to Elijah.

"I didn't want you bonded to your family and if this means that you are not then so be it" she said to him.

Elijah wanted to object but before he saw it the flames lit high and bonnie watched as the spell binding all the originals disappeared only leaving the bind between Elijah and Elena. She stepped back from the circle. Bonnie still didn't know what to say at Elena's words but she would talk to her later about that one she was sure of. Elena watched as bonnie gathered her things. She left Elijah's side to go speak to Bonnie.

"Bonnie thank you" Elena said to her.

"It's not a problem but call me later okay." She said and grabbed the rest of her things and headed back to her car. Elena watched her leave and then turned to face Elijah.

"Elena why would you do that?" he asked her confused.

"It was the right thing to do. I put you in this mess so I fixed it sort of" she said as she stumbled a little.

Elijah caught her before she fell. Elena lifted her eyes to his.

"Thanks I guess I feel a little strange" she noted.

"Let's get you home and we can talk later" he said as he lifted her carefully in his arms and carried her back to their cars. He placed Elena inside her car and climbed into the driver side. He started the car and turned towards town. He couldn't help but feel something strong for Elena and if they hadn't been interrupted he would have kissed her. Something he had wanted to do for ages it seemed. He watched Elena carefully as he drove her home. She rested her head against the cars head rest while he drove. About 30 minutes later he arrived at her home. He helped her from the car and onto the porch. Elena seemed better on her feet then she had before. Elena turned to Elijah.

"Thank you again for the ride" she said softly.

"Anytime Elena. I would very much like to talk tomorrow. May I call you and we can meet?" he asked.

"Of course" she said and softly kissed his cheek.

"Good night Elijah" she whispered against his cheek. She pulled away and went to turn when Elijah caught her arm and pulled her body to his. He lowered his head ever so slowly and claimed her lips with his. Elena's body melted to his as she encircled her arms around his neck. He pulled them closer together as their lips moved together. Their tongues danced like they knew the pattern naturally. Elena released a small moan as Elijah pulled away. She touched her lips softly with her finger tips and looked at Elijah.

"Good night sweet Elena" he whispered as he kissed her once more before leaving. Elena opened her door and walked in the house. She closed it behind her and leaned against the door frame. She smiled. She pulled herself away from the frame and went upstairs to her room. She flipped on the light and went to her bed. She didn't manage a single action as she fell on the bed and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Vampire Diaries….Just this story

This story goes out to SoUtHeRnBeLLe706 for the awesome review!

Chapter 6

Elijah made his way from Elena's to the plantation house to retrieve his car. He couldn't quit smiling as he ran thru the forest. He was mesmerized by the kiss they shared and more importantly by the bond that Elena had offered to share with him. He knew more than anyone what it meant to be bonded and he had a feeling he needed to explain it more to Elena tomorrow. He neared the old plantation home when something caught his attention. He stopped and listened carefully. He heard the Salvatore brothers talking plans of finding a witch. He didn't know the full extent of the conversation but he was intrigued none the less. He slowed his pace and walked out from the cover of the large oaks. Stefan and Damon snapped their heads up to see who made the appearance.

"Stefan, Damon, it's nice to see you again" Elijah said casually as he approached his car.

"Elijah what in the hell are you doing out here?" Damon asked really interested.

"Really such manners" Elijah said simply.

Before Damon could answer Elijah offered some words.

"I heard you are looking for a certain witch, maybe I can be of assistances" he offered.

"No its fine" Stefan interrupted.

"I assure you I am quite good and have many contacts" he offered again.

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances.

"I know your plan and honestly I do not care either way. I'm offering my assistance in any way I can gentlemen. If you should change your mind let me know." He said and climbed into his car. He left the woods as Damon and Stefan watched in total shock.

"Stefan he must be playing with us. Why would he offer himself as help knowing we are going to kill his family" Damon added.

"There is more to this brother and by the look on his face and what we have seen here I would say there are some answers we need first." Stefan said walking to their car.

Damon walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. Trying to figure there next lead when suddenly Damon's phone rang. He pulled it from his jacket pocket and looked at it. It was Rick.

"Rick this better be good" he said pissed as he climbed in the car and started it.

"I think we might need a talk with Elena" he told Damon.

"Why Elena?" Damon added as he turned the car to town.

"Because I think we might not be able to kill all the originals we wanted" he said.

"I'm on my way" he bit at the phone. He shut it off and thru it on the dashboard.

"Elena has something to do with this?" Stefan questioned.

"Apparently so and it's about time she tell us what's going on" Damon said to him pushing the petal to the floor.

Elena woke up sometime after she had fallen asleep and was hungry which for her was strange at midnight. She grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom. She removed her cloths from the trip to the woods with Elijah and tossed them in the hamper. She noticed that her hand had a small pink line from the cut Bonnie had given her from her ceremony in the woods. She pulled her pajamas on and pulled her hair up. She padded down stairs. The kitchen was lit and Alaric was sitting at the table with Damon and Stefan.

"Hey what's up?" Elena said as she made her way to the freezer. She pulled out a small pint of ice cream and removed the lid. She turned and grabbed a spoon. She had sat it on the counter when suddenly Stefan grabbed her hand and forced it open to show her pink scar.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

Elena snatched her hand away from Stefan.

"That is none of your business" she snapped.

"It's very well our business Elena. This could be very dangerous for all of us because you were recklace" Stefan snapped back.

"It wasn't recklace. I did what I thought was right" she said feeling really on edge. Suddenly the door bell sounded. She stepped away from the three prying eyes and went to answer it. As she approached the door she felt a wave of ease settle on her. She opened the door and saw Elijah standing there.

"Elena are you alright?" he asked softly with concern as he touched her cheek.

"I'm fine just agitated" she said as her head snapped up to reveal Damon, Stefan, and Alaric standing in the doorway. Elijah stepped by Elena's side taking her hand in his. Damon, Stefan, and Alaric's eyes narrowed.

"Gentlemen" Elijah said bowing his head to the guys.

"He is why you screwed everything up" Stefan hissed.

"He's obviously compelled her" Damon snapped.

Before things got any farther Elena jumped in front of Elijah.

"Elijah did not compel me. I am on Vervain" Elena said seriously.

"Then why in the hell would you do this. We were going to kill the originals once and for all and you take one out of the mix" Damon said this time.

"Elijah isn't like the others. You know that better than anyone Damon." She said seriously.

"He's and Original Elena; He's no different from the others" Stefan said his eyes going red.

"He is different from the others. He's never tried to kill me" Elena said as she stood her ground.

Stefan froze at her words knowing she was right. He never had tried to harm her in any way. It still didn't ease his suspicions about why he was no longer bonded to the others.

"Why is he not bonded to the others?" Alaric asked.

"Because I asked Bonnie to unbind him from the others, but the trade was that he needed to be bonded to someone else and I offered myself." She said.

"Why would you do that? Do you know what it means to be bonded to him?" Damon asked her.

Elena didn't respond to his question.

"You have no idea do you?" he pushed.

"I know death will break it. If I die he is left unbound. If he dies I'm unbound." She said to him.

"It's more than that Elena. You are bonded to him. That means you can feel him, sense him, and share your thoughts" Alaric said this time. Damon was too pissed to make a comment.

"I didn't know all the details I'll admit but it doesn't change my choice. I made the right one." Elena stood firmly.

Stefan stood quiet for a moment before meeting Elena's eyes.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" he said as the sadness leaked from his voice.

Elena looked at Elijah, Damon, Alaric, and finally Stefan.

"Yes" Elena said as she had finally admitted out loud she had feelings for Elijah. She just hoped she wasn't feeling it alone; that Elijah felt something as well.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Vampire Diaries….Only this story

Rated M

Chapter 7

Elena watched the pain flicker across Damon and Stefan's face. She hadn't intended to develop feelings for Elijah. It was something that happened.

"Rick I think we will see you later" Damon said suddenly before he vanished out the back door. Stefan took one last look at Elena and did the same.

"I think I'm heading to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Alaric said and passed Elena to go upstairs.

Elena stood with her back to Elijah. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt. She didn't want to hurt Stefan or Damon but no matter what she did she couldn't seem to help it. She took a deep breath and turned to Elijah. She met his eyes. He stared into her eyes for a moment before crushing her to his body. His head lowered and kissed her passionately. She couldn't hide her approval. After a moment he pulled away and rested his head against hers.

"Elena, I" he said but stopped short.

"Elijah, I didn't mean to publically broadcast that to everyone. I wanted a chance to tell you alone not in front of them" she admitted. Her heart was beating fast. She thought his sudden stop in thought was because he didn't feel the same.

"Elena it doesn't matter who knows. I have feelings for you too" he whispered. She pulled away and met his eyes as a small smile formed on both their mouths.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, but understand it's not the bond that makes me feel this way. I have feelings for you not our bond. Although it is a plus." He chuckled.

Elena couldn't help but smile. Elijah wrapped his arms around her pulling her close once more.

"It's late, you should get some sleep sweet Elena" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes. How about lunch?" he asked as his lips drifted closer.

"That would be nice" she whispered as she closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Elijah finally said goodbye and Elena made her way upstairs feeling lighter than air until she opened her bedroom door. Damon was sitting on her bed his hands clasped in front of him.

"Damon what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"You really have feelings for him?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I do." She whispered.

"I had hoped that we could of tried." He admitted.

Elena took a step in front of him. He stood and looked down at her.

"Damon I do care for you but I can't help what I feel. I'm sorry." She said meeting his eyes.

Suddenly Damon crushed his lips to Elena's. She froze with shock as his lips touched hers. She tried to ignore it but found she kissed him back. After a moment he pulled away.

"Tell me you don't love me Elena, that you don't feel anything when I touch you, kiss you." He said touching her cheek.

"I do love you Damon just not the way you love me" she told him.

"You're a liar Elena. That kiss meant something you won't admit it." Damon said firmly.

"Damon I'm sorry" she whispered as a tear fell on her cheek.

"I'm not giving up on you Elena. You will see who you are meant to be with and I'll be waiting when you do" he said and suddenly disappeared.

Elena stood in the middle of her room as the tears fell softly without a sound. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She climbed into her bed and turned off the lamp. She settled down into her pillow and closed her eyes. She slipped into sleep willingly.

The next morning Elena awoke to a quiet house. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. She had never taken the time to really look at everything. Sure, she had been so busy with vampires, werewolves and of course someone always wanting to kill her that she never stopped to look around her. She climbed from bed and made her way to the shower. After a nice hot shower and a pair of clean cloths she felt better. Her hand had no sign of the pink mark that marred her skin last night. She decided to spend the morning cleaning her room and sorting something's out that she had yet to open of Jenna's. She had placed the boxes of her stuff in the closet but never took the time to look through it. She went down stairs to grab some cleaning stuff and a cup of coffee when she saw a note and some flowers sitting on the island in the kitchen. She smiled and grabbed the note. She leaned against the counter as she opened it.

_Dearest Elena,_

_I look forward to lunch to spend the afternoon with you. I'll see you at noon. I have something wonderful planned._

_Elijah_

Elena smiled and tucked the note into her back pocket. She grabbed her things and went back upstairs. She busied herself with dusting her room and stripping her bed. She put clean linens on her bed and then made her way to the closet to pull out the boxes of Jenna's. She sat them on her bed and climbed in beside them. She opened the first box and it was full of Jenna's cloths. She sorted thru them and decided to keep just a few items she loved and the rest she would donate to a local shelter. She knew Jenna would do the same. She then found a smaller box that had some of Jenna's jewelry in it. She decided to keep it since some of the pieces were hand downs from her mother to Jenna. She found other items in the boxes as well. She found some of Jenna's high school stuff she kept as well as notes from guys; which Elena thought was kind of funny. The last box contained pictures of Jenna and her mom and dad. Elena hadn't seen any of these photos before as she looked through the box. She finally stumbled upon an old worn journal. Elena knew it was a Gilbert journal but this was one she had never seen before. She pulled it from the box and unbound the string that tied it shut. The pages smelt of old dust and perfume. She opened the first cover and a small flower fell from its pages. It was a wild flower that grew over by the old Plantation house. She carefully tucked the flower back inside the old worn pages and flipped another. She began to read the first page and then gasped at the entry. It was written by Anna Gilbert who as the Gilberts would like to say was disowned because she fell in love with a vampire. Elena read on.

_I have finally reached my breaking point. It seems there is so much emphasis on me marring someone so soon. Jonathan insists I accompany him to the Founding Family ball. I had agreed to go only because Jonathan was my brother and had yet to find some evidence as to his vampire theory. I'm not such a fool to believe that we are indeed surrounded by vampires when there is no such proof, but never the less I will go simply for the chance to be out from under my parents thumb. I had asked Elizabeth to make my gown for this evening and she had insisted it would be done just in time. So here I sit writing before I am rushed into a most uncomfortable corset and unusual conversation between men and the women who follow. This should be most interesting of a night. I will write more soon._

_Anna_

Elena smiled as she read about Anna. She would have loved to meet her. She was just about to start another page when she glanced at the clock and saw it was almost noon. She closed Anna's journal and slipped it into her purse. She wanted to read more and maybe Elijah might have some insight to the story as well. She quickly cleaned up applying her makeup and cloths. She had decided a simple braid to the side would suffice. She finished getting ready and grabbed one of the leather jackets she had kept of Jenna's before spraying on a dab of perfume and making her way downstairs with her bag in tow. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while she waited. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful flowers that still sat in all their glory on her counter. Elena placed her nose close to the flower blooms and inhaled deeply. The fragrance was hypnotic and stunning. She pulled away for a second before the doorbell rang. She sat her glass in the sink; grabbing her purse and moving to the door. She checked herself once more in the mirror before turning the handle. The door opened to reveal a handsome Elijah in jeans and a causal white buttoned shirt that he had left untucked. His eyes met Elena's and she smiled. Elena took the distance between them and kissed Elijah softly. After a moment they pulled away.

"I take you loved the flowers?" he chuckled.

"Very much thank you" she laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her as he took her hand.

Elena nodded and followed Elijah out to his car as she closed the locked door behind her. Elijah held the door for Elena as she climbed in. She sat her bag at her feet as he climbed in and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"I thought since it was a fairly nice day with a little bit of sunlight we could have a picnic near the Falls" Elijah said turning to smile at Elena.

"That sounds amazing" Elena said smiling to him.

Elijah took her hand and pressed it to his lips and sped down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own…..just the story

Once again Rated M

Chapter 8

Elijah and Elena drove down the road heading outside of town. The falls which was a Mystic Falls landmark was famous for all of the high school seniors to spend their summers there. It was also a huge hit with the underclass men as well. Elena smiled as she remembered spending almost every summer there in high school up until this past summer when she had spent all the time she had trying to find Stefan. Elena enjoyed the ride with Elijah it felt natural to her. She still held his hand as they drove. They listened to the radio a bit and talked as well. Elijah told her about how much the music had changed over the years and how no matter how many times he tried he couldn't get adjusted to the new age music that was on the radio now. Elena thought it was funny to hear how he described the music but then again she hadn't really had the time to enjoy it herself. They had just crossed over Wickety Bridge and Elijah felt Elena stiffen. He turned his attention to her.

"It must still be so hard for you" he said factly.

"In a way, I still get nervous when I cross it or go near it but I guess maybe in time it will get better" she said as they finally crossed the bridge.

"You know in time it doesn't hurt as much, and it's true that time does heal everything" Elijah said comfortingly.

"I take you have had that" Elena said honestly.

"Yes, I've had a lot of time to deal with loss, and you never forget honestly. It's something that still is but you don't feel like you once did" he said as he pulled the car over to the walking path at the falls. He placed the car in park and climbed out. He opened Elena's door for her and she took his hand. He then walked to the back of the car to the trunk. He popped it open and Elena saw a nice picnic basket and a beautiful blanket. Elijah grabbed everything and then turned to Elena.

"You ready?" he asked smiling.

"Most definitely" she smiled. They started to walk down the path to the falls. It wasn't a very long walk but it was beautiful just the same. Elena saw beautiful flowers that were growing along the side of the trail. She stopped and picked a beautiful red wild flower and sniffed it. She smiled and placed it in her hair as they continued their walk. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the falls. She couldn't believe just how beautiful it had gotten since the last time she was there. Elijah laid out the blanket on the soft warm grass that faced the falls. The wind blew the warm air around softly almost as a whisper against your skin. Elena sat down on the blanket and Elijah beside her. Elena watched as Elijah pulled the food out of the basket. He had packed sandwiches, fruit, cheeses, crackers, and a bottle of champagne.

"Wow I'm impressed. Did you do all this yourself?" Elena asked smiling at Elijah.

"I confess I had a little help" he laughed as he pulled 2 glass flutes for the champagne out of the basket.

"At least you admitted it like true gentleman" Elena smiled.

"A gentleman am I?" he said as he turned on Elena.

"I sure hope so' she grinned before jumping to her feet and making a run at it. Elijah laughed and chased Elena in human speed. She moved right as he did left. Finally he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him as they fell to the ground laughing. Elena smiled as she met Elijah's eyes. Elena slowly lowered her lips to his and Elijah closed the distance. Their kiss was soft at first but slowly building. Elijah rolled Elena into the grass as his body pressed into hers. He deepened their kiss as Elena ran her hands up his arms. Elena's body started to heat up and she could feel Elijah stiffen above her. He slowly lifted his lips from hers and met his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her voice soft. Elijah waited a moment before he answered.

"Yes, although I almost wasn't a gentlemen" he chuckled.

Elena couldn't help but laugh with him at that.

Elijah stood carefully and pulled Elena to her feet.

"Shall we eat?" Elijah asked.

"Yes" Elena smiled as she smoothed out her cloths.

Elijah and Elena sat down on their blanket and started to eat. They laughed and talked about everything. Elijah knew more about Elena than anyone and Elena loved to hear about all the things he had done and seen in his life. Elijah had handed Elena another glass of champagne when Elena asked him about Anna Gilbert.

"Did you know her?" she asked. Elijah looked deep in thought.

"I knew of her. I did not know her personally but I believe if memory serves me correct she fell in love with a vampire and was disowned by the Gilberts correct." He answered.

"Yes at least that's what I've been told. The strange thing is I found her journal tucked among Jenna's things and it was a journal I never even knew that existed." Elena said as she reached over pulling the journal from her bag. Elijah watched carefully as she opened it. Elena flipped to another page and Elijah pulled Elena closer to him as she settled on his chest to read the page in silence with Elijah as well.

"Okay so she met this mysterious man, Lord Andrew Forester from England and she still didn't seem to put the puzzle together, yet the men were all too willing to consider him one of the guys. Do you think the others knew?" Elena asked Elijah as she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I don't believe the others knew at least not yet" he told her.

Elena looked at Elijah.

"Did you know Andrew Forester?" she asked him.

"Indeed I did, he was an acquaintance in England. Of course it was before he came to Mystic Falls. I haven't seen him in Centuries. I am so curious as to whether he is still in England or if he turned Anna." He admitted.

"So I could very much meet her if she is with Andrew?" Elena asked in hopes he was right.

"Perhaps, but it's something we can look into." Elijah told her as he kissed her cheek softly.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own…..just this story

Thanks to everyone who added this story to a favorite list and also reviewed. Sorry this update is a little late.

Chapter 9

Elijah and Elena headed back home sometime later as the sunset approached on the horizon. Elena couldn't stop thinking about what Elijah had said and she held on to some small hope that Anna Gilbert was still around. They had arrived home just as dark had set in and Elena didn't really want to be leaving Elijah after their amazing day. He had opened up to her so much that she knew more about him than most. She felt safe with him something she hadn't felt in sometime. Elijah pulled the car in front of the Gilbert house and put it in park. He climbed out and opened Elena's door for her. He held her close as they walked to her front door.

"Elijah today was amazing" Elena said meeting his eyes.

"I'm glad you approved, I enjoyed my time with you as well." He smiled as he pulled her body close to his.

She smiled and lifted her lips to his as he claimed them as his own. This kiss was soft and held so much more to it than the other kisses she shared with him. After a moment they pulled away and said their goodbyes. Elena watched as Elijah pulled away from the house and headed to town. She touched her lips softly as she opened the front door. The house was busy as Alaric, Damon, and Stefan looked over paperwork at the table. Elena was going to say hello but thought better for it. She made her way up to her room and changed cloths. She took a moment to check herself before making her way down stairs to the kitchen of gloom. She smiled at herself for the thought .She finally reached the kitchen and everyone's heads snapped up.

"Hi" Elena said as she went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. She busied herself in the fridge.

"So… How's the boyfriend?" Damon teased as he sat his chin in his hand like a school girl.

Elena shot him a warning glance.

"What? I'm just so curious about my bestie" he mocked. Elena opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut as the doorbell rang. She sat her food on the counter and went to open it. Caroline stood on her porch in her leather jacket and matching knee high boots. She met Elena's eyes.

"Oh my god Elena really?" she asked as she walked in. Elena rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

"Hi Caroline, so good to see you" Elena said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen and decided to put her food back in the fridge. The conversation with Caroline was bound to take all night she thought. Caroline looked to all the guys sitting in the kitchen then back to Elena.

"What's the party?" Caroline said as she glanced at the papers that Damon, Stefan, and Alaric were reading.

"Nothing," Stefan snapped.

Caroline looked from Stefan to Elena. Elena motioned with her eyes to her room. Caroline nodded and followed Elena upstairs. Once the girls were up stairs Elena shut her door. Not that it would matter anyways with Damon and Stefan sitting down stairs with Alaric.

"So I heard from Bonnie that you and Elijah are a thing?" Caroline questioned as she took a seat on the window bench in Elena's room. Elena took a breath and sat down next to her. She brushed her hair aside.

"Bonnie is kind of right" Elena said absently.

"Wait, what do you mean kind of?" Caroline asked.

"We haven't really talked about it. We've been a little busy" Elena said blushing.

"Oh my god you slept together?" she accused.

"No, we haven't. We've been taking time to get to know each other. We have been on dates and dealing with other things." Elena flashed back to the kisses.

"So no sex? Just talking?" she asked.

"Well, we have kissed" Elena admitted.

"Plural or single?" carline asked smiling.

"Plural" Elena laughed.

"Well Elena Gilbert, I'm shocked to say the least" she said placing her hand over her heart in a mocking fashion. Elena smiled and laughed at her, Caroline joined in.

"So I'm guessing the news didn't go so well downstairs?" Caroline asked.

"NO, not at all. Truth is Caroline I have feelings for Elijah. I haven't sorted them out yet but that's not the part that sent them all in to a spin" Elena said as she tried to tell Caroline about the bond.

"I already know about the bond" Caroline said casually.

"Bonnie?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, I hope you're not mad she told me." Caroline said in a soft voice.

"No of course not. There aren't very many who know." Elena said smiling softly.

"Does Klaus or any of the others know?" Caroline asked.

Elena's head snapped up. She hadn't even thought about it. Rebecca already hated her and this was even more of a reason for Rebecca to see her dead.

"Honestly Caroline I don't know." Elena said as a wave of concern hit her.

Caroline could see Elena's concern.

"Hey it's okay. I'm sure he has told them." She said taking Elena's hand into hers.

"How was your visit with Tyler?" Elena asked smiling at Caroline.

If vampires could blush then Caroline would have been redder than a beet.

"It was amazing Elena. I've missed him so much" Caroline said softly.

"When is he coming back?" Elena asked.

"He hasn't decided yet. He's been working on breaking his sire bond to Klaus. He's been able to shift on his own which is a great thing, yet he is still concerned about Klaus's sire bond." Caroline said as she glanced out the window. Something caught her eye and she smiled before turning to Elena.

"I believe you have company" she smiled wide.

"What? Elena asked confused.

Caroline stood up and pulled Elena up from her seat and drug her downstairs to the front door. Caroline opened the door before Elijah had a chance to knock. He was shocked when he saw Elena and Caroline standing together.

"Elijah it's nice to see you again." Caroline said smiling.

"Caroline it's nice to see you as well" he said smiling.

Caroline turned to Elena and hugged her.

"Call me later" she smiled and then left with one last smile at Elijah.

Elena stared at Elijah in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting you" Elena said as she stepped outside. The air was warm and comfortable.

Elijah smiled softly at her before crushing his lips to hers. Elena melted against him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Something clicked in her mind as he held her close. She could feel his emotions. They were like a vast ocean tide that was pulling her under. She gripped him closer as she let the wave sweep her into the unknown. After a moment he pulled away and met her eyes. He touched her cheek in the softest way.

"Elijah are you okay?" Elena whispered her voice creaked.

"Yes, I'm fantastic. I came here to tell you something. Something I wanted to tell you earlier." He said softly as he gazed into her eyes. Elena waited patiently.

"My fair Elena" he whispered. Elena held fast.

"I love you" he whispered as he gazed into her eyes. Elena took a second before she crushed her lips to his passionately. He kissed her back just the same. Elena broke the kiss and met his eyes as a soft sweet smile formed on her lips.

"I love you too" she whispered.

Elijah was about to reply when there was a crash from inside the house and Elena froze her eyes going to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not Own, just this story….

Big thanks for all the alerts and favorites! I would love to hear from you so review and let me know what you think of the story. RATED M.

Chapter 10

Elena heard the crash and immediately went inside as Elijah followed her holding her closely to his side. Elena went to the kitchen and saw that the glass from the back door had been shattered and laid at the ground. Alaric, Damon, and Stefan were nowhere to be found. Suddenly Elena's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter and she picked it up seeing it was a message from Alaric telling her Damon and he went after Stefan. She felt sick at the thought she might have very well caused the ripper to resurface. She didn't want Stefan to go back to who he was but she couldn't love him like she use to either. She was torn as she stared at the glass that lay broken on the floor. She took a deep breath and let go of Elijah's hand as she worked on picking up the glass.

"Elena do you have a broom?" Elijah asked as he saw her kneel onto the floor to pick up the large pieces.

"Yes, in the hall closet" Elena said absently as she started to pick up the glass.

She was so lost in her own thought she gripped a piece of glass to sharply. It cut into her palm. She hissed and dropped it. Elijah came to her side instantly and looked at the wound that now marred her hand. He felt the blood lust rise against him as his eyes darkened his fangs lowering. He turned his head to allow for a moment of concentration when Elena touched his cheek.

"Please, let me get control" he whispered to her. She never removed her hand from his cheek.

"Elijah look at me" she asked him softly.

He hesitated for a moment but turned his face to hers. Elena didn't gasp as she saw what he really was. She looked at him for who he was not what he was. He wasn't a killer like the others, he held more than that in him.

"You're not afraid?" he whispered.

"No, not of you" she whispered back and kissed his lips. Elijah remained frozen for a moment but everything melted away when she kissed him. He pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. Elijah wanted Elena more than anything but he refused to let it be interrupted. He continued to kiss her for a moment before softly pulling away.

"Elijah I want you" she whispered softly against his skin.

"Sweet Elena, I want you too; but I want it to be perfect and undisturbed." He said his voice thick.

His whole body ached at her touch. Elena looked up into his eyes. She knew that the moment they took the next step it would be unbelievable. She nodded her head in agreement at his response. They finished cleaning the glass and Elijah wrapped Elena's hand. They said their goodbyes as Elena walked Elijah to the door.

"Elena?" Elijah asked a she turned to her wrapping her into his arms.

"Yes" she answered.

"Come away with me this weekend" he said smiling.

"Where to?" she asked.

"To the lake, I thought we could spend the weekend together at a cottage on the lake." He said hoping she would say yes.

Elena thought for a moment. She didn't think she had anything to do, and even if she did she would cancel to spend time with Elijah and hopefully take the next step in their relationship.

"Yes, I would love that. I do have a question though?" she said as she wiggled her way closer to him. Elijah groaned internally. She would kill him; he knew it.

"What question can I answer for you?" he replied back grinning.

"What are we?" she asked serious.

Elijah was prepared for that question, some how he felt she needed to know what they were to each other.

"I am yours as you are mine" he whispered their lips getting closer.

Elena pulled back for a moment, and Elijah looked at her concerned.

"Have you told anyone about us?" she asked hoping he wouldn't be offended at her question.

"Of course I have" he admitted.

"Oh" Elena said a little embarrassed she even asked.

"Was there a reason for your concern?" he asked her.

"Well, it's just that I know Rebecca hates me and I'm a local blood bag to Klaus, and…" she said before Elijah started to laugh. Elena looked at him with accusing eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena; I do not mean to offend. It's true my brother and sister were not pleased but they do not matter in the choices I make. I am much older than both of them, they know not to challenge me it's true, but they have accepted it. In fact I believe Rebecca will be the first to be more accepting of us." He said to her.

"Why does that worry me?" Elena mocked.

"Fear you should not have my love" he whispered and lowered his lips to hers.

"What about the plans that Alaric, Stefan, and Damon's are working on?" Elena questioned.

"Nothing" he said and closed the distance between them. Somehow Elena was skeptical.

Elijah stayed a few more minutes before Elena went back inside. She locked the door behind her and went upstairs for a hot shower. She still had a nagging suspicion to Elijah's words. Would he change his mind about wanting his family gone? Elena didn't know. She could feel his truth but what if. She thought. She took her shower and climbed in to bed with the weight of her words still weighing on her mind. Elena slept soundly and awoke the next morning feeling happy but still had a lot of doubts in her mind. She decided a good run was exactly what she needed. She climbed from the bed and got dressed. She left the house and ran. She ran for some time before she found her way back to her house. As she rounded the corner she saw Rebecca standing on her porch. She slowed her run to a walk.

"Rebecca" she greeted breathless.

"Elena, I was hoping we could talk over some coffee" she offered.

Elena was unsure at first but then Elijah's word rang in her ear.

She would give Rebecca the chance. Elena knew she didn't have very many friends and the fact she was a heartless killer had something to do with it as well.

"Sure come in" she offered as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Elena watched as Rebecca looked over the entrance of the home.

"It's quite nice she said as he followed Elena into the kitchen. Elena worked on some coffee as Rebecca looked around the family room at all the pictures.

"I wish I had the chance you did at being normal" she said absently as Elena pulled some coffee cups from the cabinet.

"Thank you I think" Elena said as she saw Rebecca meet her eyes.

"No offense intended" Rebecca said back.

"It's fine." Elena said as she poured them some coffee and gathered up the sugar and creamers.

She took the coffee tray to the couch in the family room and Rebecca and she sat down.

"Do you miss them?" she asked looking at a picture of Elena with her mom and dad.

"Everyday" Elena said sadly.

"I wish I could say the same" she said and took the coffee from Elena.

"You must miss them in some way" Elena said to her. Rebecca looked thoughtful for a moment.

"In some way I guess I do, but when your parents try to kill you I guess it puts things in a new perspective" she admitted.

"I guess it would" Elena said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I came here to talk with you in regards to Elijah." Rebecca said suddenly.

"I can answer as best as I can" Elena admitted.

Rebecca turned to her.

"I know how my brother feels about you and at first I will admit I wasn't too happy about it, but I've come to make peace with you Elena." She admitted.

Before she could go any farther Elena stepped up.

"Rebecca, I want you to understand something." Elena began.

"I know you must hate me for what I did to you and I respect that but understand that what I did was because I had no choice. I thought at the time it was what was best for me and everyone if Klaus was gone. Being the doppelganger wasn't something I wanted and sadly I know that I cannot out run what's been done, but I want you to know that I wanted to be your friend, and I still do." Elena admitted.

Rebecca looked taken back at Elena's confession.

"I knew that Elena, I did not hate you as much as you think I did, it was the knowledge that someone whom I actually liked stabbed me in the back literally." She admitted.

"I would very much like for us to be friends and there is one other thing as well" Rebecca added.

Elena waited. Here it comes she thought.

"Elijah told me about everything and I want to help you kill Nicklaus" she said serious.

Elena almost spit her coffee out. She grabbed the napkin in her lap.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Honestly, I've spent several years locked in a coffin when we were not running form Michael and Nicklaus had always viewed me as a pest. I cannot forgive him for what he did to our mother let alone forgiving her for what she attempted to do to us, but that's beside the point. I have been alive for over a thousand years and have yet to live a single day. I want the opportunity to do that; to be a high school student and to make a friend." Rebecca said to Elena,

Elena couldn't believe Rebecca's confession. It had a sad truth to it, but if she removed Rebecca from the others she would need a bond as much as Elijah needed her. Elena looked at Rebecca with sadness. She truly never had the opportunity's that Elena did she knew that Rebecca was telling her the truth, she just didn't know how she knew. She took a big breath.

"The bond can only be broken if you have a bond to another. I doubt bonnie will do it but we can find another witch who will." Elena said softly to her.

"So I need a human bond?" she asked.

"Yes, but it mustn't be forced Rebecca, they have to want to do it on their own with no compulsion." Elena said enforcing the last sentence.

"Well, then I must make a confession of my own" Rebecca said a little shy.

Elena waited.

"Matt and I are together" she said slowly.

This time Elena did spit her coffee out all over her napkin.

"Wait what?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes, for quite some time. We never told anyone, at the fear of what others would do and most importantly what Nicklaus would do." She admitted.

"I have to admit Rebecca I didn't see that one coming" Elena said still reeling on the words she said.

"Please don't say anything Elena. I'll find the witch we need." He head snapped up suddenly.

"Your guests have arrived, I must go. I'll talk to you soon "she said before standing and disappearing out the back door in a breeze. Elena sat on the couch still sipping her coffee when the guys came in. They looked to Elena. Stefan's eyes were cold and sad. She stood up grabbing her coffee tray and placing it in the sink. She then moved to the doorway.

"Elena?" Alaric said suddenly.

"Yeah rick" she said softly.

"I'm taking a trip with Stefan and Damon down to Louisiana to look for the witch we need. Ill be back on Sunday, will you be alright?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine. You guys be safe" she said and then hugged Alaric. He hugged her back in shock but nodded.

"No crazy parties" Damon snickered.

Elena smiled and then walked upstairs for a hot shower. She had exactly 4 days to get everything done before Alaric, Stefan, and Damon returned with the witch they needed. How in the hell was she going to do this. She climbed into the shower in hopes the hot water would calm her sore muscles and soothe her nerves. She finished up and climbed out. She wrapped a towel securely around her body and walked into her bedroom. She suddenly heard her phone. She grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Elena I found the witch, can you meet matt, and I at the meadow just south of town with Elijah at night fall?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I'll see you then" she said and hung up.

Elena closed her phone and sat it down. This was bound to be one hell of a night she thought as she grabbed her cloths and got dresses.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own…..just the story

Thanks again to all the people who review and add this story to you lists. You guys are awesome. I still love reviews, don't be shy tell me what you think. This story goes out to southerngirl706 for the awesome reviews!

Chapter 11

Elena finally managed to get out of the house with her sanity still intact. She had called Elijah and asked him to meet her at the field just south of town. He had agreed and Elena made her way to the location. The drive was peaceful and soothing in some way she couldn't quite explain. She had left her window down to enjoy the nice cool night. It had been mildly warm the last couple of days but she figured a cold snap was coming sooner or later. She drove slowly as she neared the fields. She saw the road turn off to a dirt road that definitely had been washed out some with the last storm. She carefully turned onto the winding road and made her way back. Her headlights bounced off the trees as she drove further down. As she neared her stop something caught her attention. She glanced to the side of the car and saw something move so quickly into the woods. She didn't think much at first but it still plagued her at what it was or who it was. She finally reached her stop and put the car into park. She climbed out and looked around. She saw Matt's truck and a red car she had never seen before. She figured it was the mysterious witch Rebecca had said she found. Elena placed her keys into her pocket and made her way thru the tall grass. Elijah still hadn't shown up which Elena thought was weird but figured her would soon arrive. As she made her way thru the grass the wind seemed to pick up a little. She brushed it aside and continued on her way to the clearing. She saw matt and Rebecca standing together holding hands. She honestly figured that after everything that had happened with Matt's sister Vicky he wouldn't want anything to do with the vampires, she guessed wrong. She finally reached them and they turned around. Matt seemed different in a way Elena couldn't put her finger on.

"Matt, Rebecca" she said casually.

"Hey Elena, thanks for coming" Matt said smiling at her.

"Thank you Elena" Rebecca said smiling back.

"I'm glad to help in anyway" she said before becoming very aware that someone else was approaching. Elijah had finally arrived and touched Elena's hand.

"You didn't wait?" he asked her.

"No, I just arrived a few seconds ago" Elena said softly. She was a little mad at Elijah and she tried to mask it but he looked at her in a strange way. He felt it and tried to say something but Elena looked at him.

"Later" she whispered to him. He nodded and looked on as a women whom Elena had never seen before approached them with a goblet the same as what bonnie had used with her and Elijah.

"Elena, Elijah this is Natalie" Rebecca said to them as the women stood in front of them. She was very tall with blonde hair that was shaved rather close to her skin. Her skin was dark and she had the biggest brown eyes Elena had ever seen. She was about to ask how Rebecca knew her when the women turned to Elena.

"I've been a close friend of Rebecca's for some time. At least a 100 years." She smiled answering the question Elena hadn't said aloud.

"You can read my mind?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yes, among one of my other talents. You are the doppelganger" she said as a fact not as a question.

"Yes" Elena said holding the women's eyes. Elena felt a pull to her and didn't know why. She stood firmly planted in the ground as Natalie looked up at the sky. The moon had finally reached over head and she drew her attention back to Matt and Rebecca. She then spoke.

"Before I proceed I need to know if you Matt choose this of your own free will?" she asked him. I listened closely to his response.

"Yes" she said firmly. She took a step closer to him and then took his hand as she sliced his palm with a knife. She then dipped her finger into a little of his blood as it trickled into the goblet in her other hand. Matt winced and she looked at us.

"He is taking VerVain so he tells the truth" she said and then turned to Rebecca.

Rebecca held her hand for Natalie and sliced a thin gash in her hand as well. She placed her hand over the goblet and it too trickled into the goblet. Elena still held Elijah's hand as they stood away from Rebecca and Matt. She began to chant very low. Elena tried to listen closely but couldn't make out the words. Suddenly Natalie lifted her head to Matt and Rebecca.

"It is done" she said and Rebecca looked at matt.

It was in that moment that Elena knew that Rebecca actually did care very much for Matt and that Matt cared for her as well. Elena smiled to herself. Rebecca looked at Matt the way Elena found herself looking at Elijah. She wondered if Matt and Rebecca knew the ties they now shared. She was about to ask when Natalie met her eyes and Elena could feel her presence in her mind. She tried to think but couldn't manage anything. She heard Natalie's voice in her head.

"_Do not fear me Elena; I have a message for you from Anna. She wishes to meet you at midnight" she said._

"_Where?" Elena asked._

"_Here, she is close now" she said and then the tie was broken. _

Elena looked at Natalie and nodded before Natalie packed her items up and left. Rebecca and Matt did the same leaving Elena and Elijah alone under the moon in the clearing. Elena took a moment before she heard Matts truck start up. She knew that Rebecca and Matt where leaving. Elijah turned Elena towards him.

"Elena are you upset with me?" he asked her. Elena met his eyes.

"I was at first, but I'm not anymore." Elena said touching his cheek.

"I'm assuming it had to do with me telling Rebecca of what we did?" he said knowing instantly.

"Yes, but it's okay, I understand why you did." Elena admitted.

In truth she did understand because she would have done the same for Jeremy. Elijah slowly leaned forward to press his lips to Elena's when he froze and moved in front of Elena in defense. Elena touched his arm softly.

"Elijah it's okay." She said and moved around him as a beautiful women walked from the woods.

She was so beautiful Elena thought. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair that hung to her back that was braided very carefully. She had emerald green eyes with thick lashes that framed a beautiful heart shaped face. She wore blue jeans and a greens sweater. Her body was smooth and curvy. She walked carefully to where Elijah and Elena stood. Elijah was still on the defense when she stopped just a few feet from them. Elena felt her mouth go dry. It was Anna Gilbert. Her family. She met Anna's eyes.

"Hello Elena" she said. Her voice was so warm and reminded Elena of home.

Elijah looked from Elena to the women when it suddenly dawned on him who she was.

"Anna Gilbert?" he said shock marking his face.

"Hello Elijah" she said smiling at him. Elijah looked immediately behind her and saw a man emerging from the woods as well. He took his place beside Anna and took her hand in his.

"Andrew?" Elijah said stunned even more.

"Hello Chap, it's been ages" he smiled.

"How?" Elena asked finally to Andrew and Anna.

"We are here to help" Anna said softly.

"Help with what?" Elena said as she took Elijah's hand in hers at the fear of this being a dream.

"To help keep the balance." Andrew said this time.

Elijah looked to Elena and pulled her close to him. Anna and Andrew saw the move and smiled at each other.

"We mean you and your loved ones no harm" Andrew said to Elena. She relaxed a little at his words.

"What do you mean keep the balance?" Elijah asked.

"The Salvatore's have gone off on a mission to bring back a witch to end the Originals. The witch is not who they suspect and will cause more damage than they are ready for. We are here to keep her safe." Andrew said looking at Elena.

"What do you mean keep me safe?" Elena asked before Elijah could. Elijah pulled Elena even closer to his body as if trying to wrap her in himself.

"You are the final puzzle to ending the Originals" Andrew said staring at Elena.

Elena stared at Andrew and Anna. Sacrifice, and this time she wouldn't be coming back from this one.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not Own….Just this story..

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Chapter 12

Elena heard everything that Andrew and Anna had said yet she felt as if her whole world was crashing to her feet. She could feel Elijah's influence calming her in a way. Was she the missing puzzle? Hadn't she done this before with Jonathan; he gave up his life for her and at the time being estranged as they were she felt the loss. She watched as Klaus took everything she cared for away from her. She watched Jenna die with acceptance and she hated Klaus for that. Jenna wasn't supposed to die; no one was to suffer the fate he placed on anyone. Elena knew that no matter what her protectors thought, she wanted him gone more than anyone; so everyone she ever loved would be safe. She was willing to pay with her life it was necessary. She was deep in thought when someone began talking to her. It was Anna who looked concerned at her deep thought.

"Elena, are you alright?" Anna asked her.

Elena snapped her head up at her voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to process right now" she said hoping they believed her.

"Of course my dear, we can talk more tomorrow if you wish" Anna said smiling soothingly to her.

It reminded Elena of her mother and how she always seemed to make things seem so unimportant and it was then that Elena wished it was. Elena and Elijah made their goodbyes and agreed that Andrew and Anna would come to Elena's home tomorrow for coffee and more talk. Elena watched them disappear into the woods and Elijah and she made the walk back to her car. He held her hand softly and didn't say anything as Elena kept quiet. The finally made their way to the car and Elena turned to Elijah.

"Thank you for coming" she said softly to him as tears built slowly in her eyes almost spilling over.

"You know I would do anything for you Elena" he said touching her cheek.

"I know" she sniffed.

Elijah saw the tears as they threated to spill and pulled Elena to his chest and hugged her tightly. It was then that Elena let her tears fall in the safety of his arms. He held her softly as she sobbed into his shirt. He hated to see her so upset. He was about to ask her a question when Elena's head snapped up.

"Elijah?" she asked.

"Yes" he responded as he touched her cheek softly.

"I don't want to spend the night alone, will you stay with me?" she asked him her voice shaking.

"Of course, are you okay to drive or would you like for me too?" he asked her.

"I'm okay to drive" she said and sniffed as she wiped her tears away.

Elijah nodded and helped Elena into her car before he climbed in to his own. He followed Elena to the main road and thought carefully about what Andrew and Anna had told them. He didn't expect that Elena was the missing puzzle to ending the originals. He never even imagined that the little trip that the Salvatore's took with Alaric was something to be concerned about; but he did wonder how Andrew and Anna knew the information they did. He would most importantly be asking the questions tomorrow. Right now his concern was for the women he loved who was driving home. He hadn't expected the news but was neither surprised at the direction Elena's thoughts took her. He could feel every thought as if he was seeing it first hand and most importantly he could sense the hate that Elena felt towards Nicklaus. He understood how she felt. Nicklaus was his brother but what he did as an original thru the years made him a monster. He kept his entire family daggered and in coffins. Something Elijah didn't understand, as well as what he did to their mother. Granted Esther was trying very hard to kill the family and she had no idea that Elena had separated Elijah and Rebecca from the others, and if it was up to Elijah she never would. He then thought about Bonnie and Natalie. They were distant relatives in a sense and if anyone could save Elena through all of it, it would be them. He finally slowed the car and pulled in front of Elena's home. He climbed from the car and went to Elena's side. She smiled softly at him before unlocking the door to her home. Elijah followed her in and shut the door behind him. Elena made her way upstairs and Elijah stood still at the foot of the stairs. Elena turned to see him watching her.

"Are you not coming?" she asked.

"I can sleep down here" he said feeling nervous. Elijah had never been the nervous type but with Elena he was feeling new things he hadn't felt in centuries.

"Elijah I don't want to sleep alone" Elena said meeting his eyes. He took a ragged breath and made the move to climb the steps.

He followed Elena to her room and for once took the time to look around at her room. She had photos of her family as well as her friends. Her room didn't hold what he had thought for someone of Elena's age but he was no more surprised at the simplicity of it as well. Elena made her way to the dresser and grabbed some cloths before ducking into the bathroom. Elijah walked over to her window and took off his jacket. He felt nervous of what might happen. It was true he had wanted Elena, and he had hoped that the weekend getaway would be their chance. He still had hopes that it would be but his body was telling him otherwise. How was he going to sleep in the bed with Elena and not want to make love to her? He let out a sigh and ran his hand thru his hair. Suddenly he stiffened as he felt Elena walk out of the bathroom. He turned and let his eyes trail over her clothing. She had settled on a pair of black short shorts, with a white tank top that outlined her perfectly like it was made just for her ivory skin. Elijah felt his breath coming quickly. Elena met his eyes. He could see the desire in them.

"The bathrooms free if you need it" she said softly as she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. Elijah watched her body glide across the room and how her muscles worked as she pulled back the sheets and set the pillows. Dear gods, he was in trouble he thought. He quickly made a move to the bathroom in hopes a splash of cold water would steady him. He shut the door and made a sigh. He could feel her in every fiber of his being no doubt from the bond but it went deeper than that. He could smell the fragrance of her skin thru the door. It rolled over him like a tidal wave. He quickly made work of his duties and returned to Elena. She was in the bed taking off her bracelet. Something he didn't even notice before. It was so beautiful. It was a gold braid that had green diamonds weaved into it in some intricate fashion. He took his shoes off and climbed in beside her. She sat the bracelet on the night stand and turned to him. Elena smiled at Elijah and he opened his arms to her as she climbed closer. Heaven was all Elijah thought at that moment.

Elena looked at Elijah.

"Elijah are you okay?" she asked him. His head looked down at her.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.

Elena thought on it for a moment.

"You seem uncomfortable around me" she said honestly to him.

"No, it's not that." He said lightly.

"Then what is it?" she asked again.

Elijah took a breath.

"You make me nervous" he admitted. Elena couldn't help the laugh that came out. Elijah looked at her and began laughing as well. It took a moment before Elena was able to form a sentence. She then lifted herself up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry to laugh but how do I make you nervous?" she asked him.

"It's being this close to you knowing that I want you. That's what makes me nervous." He admitted.

Elena thought on his words. She wanted him too, so why not admit it she thought.

"Elijah, you know I want you too. So why fight what we want?" she asked him.

"I wanted it to be perfect" he admitted.

"It doesn't matter where we are, it will be perfect with you." Elena said as she touched his cheek. He melted under her touch.

"Elena I…." he began but Elena cut him off as her lips crushed his. He quickly gave into his need for her. Elena quickly climbed into his lap as his hands braided into her hair. There kiss lasted for several moments as his hands made quickly with her cloths. Elena followed Elijah's lead and helped rid him of his cloths as well. They settled beneath the sheets as Elijah broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. He touched her lips softly with his fingertips.

"I love you Elena" he whispered to her. Elena's heart swelled with his words.

"I love you too" she whispered as he kissed her.

His lips worked slowly over her mouth before sliding to her neck. Elena had no fear that Elijah would drink from her; unless she asked him to. His lips worked magic as Elena's hand skimmed over Elijah's back. It was well defined. His body was incredible. Every plain of his body was well defined with muscles. His chest was tight with abs that went on for days below his waist to form a cut she had never seen before. His arms were well defined like steal that was covered in smooth satin. She loved his hands on her. There was nothing in the world that felt as good to her. His hand smoothed their way down her side to her bare hip as he cupped her leg and hitched it high as he settled closer to her. Elena's breath caught at the sudden move. She met his eyes and saw he was smiling at her. She grinned and kissed him again as he pulled her closer until they merged as one. Elena's eyes closed at the feel of him around her. He was in her senses, her thoughts, everywhere she felt safe wrapped in his arms. Elijah held to her tightly and lovingly as they made love thru the night and into the early morning. Elena draped across his chest as her eyes closed a smile forming on her lips. She had the most amazing night with Elijah and couldn't wait to have more.

"I couldn't agree more" he whispered to her. Elena's head snapped up and looked at him.

"Did you just?" she asked him with a smile of shock.

"A little, but you were projecting it so loudly" he teased as he laughed ruffling a strand of her hair.

"Strongly huh?" she mocked her eyes catching his.

Elijah grinned at her before pulling her to him.

"Most definitely" he whispered before crushing his lips to hers and ending the conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own….just this story…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!

Chapter 13

Elena awoke wrapped in Elijah's arms. They had an amazing night together and Elena had felt safe and loved in his arms. She lifted her head to stare at the man who had spent the entire night pleasing her in ways she didn't know was possible. She immediately blushed as the memories flooded back to her in a hot flash of passion. Elijah was still asleep and Elena didn't want to wake him. She carefully moved from his embrace and climbed out of the bed. She picked up his shirt and threw it on. She padded down stairs and started some coffee with a smile on her face. She busied herself and found herself humming a little tune. She had pulled down some coffee cups when she felt a set of arms around her waist. She smiled as she turned.

"Good morning" she chimed as she kissed Elijah on the lips.

"Good morning in deed, I must say that shirt looks rather lovely on you" he said as he nipped at her ear sending Elena's legs numb. She groaned against him. He captured her lips with his as the moan escaped her lips again. He held her tightly as he kissed her passionately. He pulled away for a moment before he cleared his throat. Elena's stomach growled. She laughed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Elijah. She knew that vampires could eat human food if necessary but preferred other sustenance.

"A little, I think you most certainly are" he added chuckling.

"A little, Do you want French toast or…" she said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a hidden drawer with blood in it. Alaric had insisted they keep some around incase Damon or Stefan felt the need.

"I wasn't aware you carried blood in your fridge." He said shocked.

"Well, its Alaric's idea. In case Damon or Stefan felt the need" Elena said absently.

"Do you mind at all?" he asked her knowing how some preferred to not talk of such things.

"Of course not, you can have as much as you need. I'm going to go get a shower and then I'll be back down. I don't know exactly what time Anna and Andrew are coming and I want to be presentable." Elena said as she handed the bag of O+ to Elijah.

She kissed him quickly before climbing the stairs for a shower. Elijah had watched her walk away in his shirt catching a glimpse of her thigh. It made his body ache with need. He had spent the most amazing night with Elena. It couldn't have been any more perfect than it was. He opened the bag of blood and drank it down quickly. He didn't need as much as some new vampires did. A little satisfied him just fine; but the need he felt now could only be cured by one thing, Elena. He threw the bag into the trash and moved with vampire speed to Elena's room. He quickly ditched his cloths and walked into the bathroom. He could see Elena's outline in the steam. He pulled back the curtain and climbed in behind her. She turned and gasped.

"You scared me" she said to him. Elijah smiled.

"Are you still frightened?" he asked her as he pulled her close. Elena smiled.

"Not at all" she whispered as she closed the distance between them ending their conversation.

Elijah and Elena finally emerged from the shower clean and refreshed. Elena got dressed taking her time to find what she needed. Elijah had thrown on his cloths from the night before and told Elena he was going to go get some fresh cloths from his apartment. Elena assumed that Elijah lived at the estate with his brother Nicklaus and Rebecca. She would have to ask him of that later she wondered. She braided her hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. It was actually cold that morning to no surprise of Elena's. She had expected it. Once Elena felt presentable she made her way down stairs to fix that coffee she had wanted as well as something to eat. She finished up about 10 minutes later just as Elijah appeared. He looked amazing as always. He paused in the doorway to stare at Elena. Elena smiled at him and cocked her head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Of course not, I was just admiring how beautiful you are" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you" she said blushing. Elijah was about to say something when suddenly the doorbell rang. Elena looked at him.

"No worries it's Anna and Andrew" Elijah said as he took Elena's hand and followed her to the door. She took a moment and then opened it. Elena stared in awe at Anna and Andrew. She remembered how lovely they looked last night but in the day light they looked even more amazing. Elena hadn't noticed how much Anna looked like Jenna except with brown hair.

"Please come in" Elena said to them both. They walked carefully into the home.

Elena noticed how Anna looked around the house like she had been there before. Had she? Elena thought. She led them into the kitchen.

"Can I offer you some coffee?" Elena asked.

"Yes please." Anna said smiling to her.

Elena worked on the coffee while Elijah made up a tray to take to the living room for them to sit and talk. Once done Elena placed everything together and Elijah carried the tray to the living room. Andrew and Anna sat beside each other as did Elijah and Elena. They handed out the coffee. It was quiet for a moment before Anna spoke.

"This is a lovely home Elena" Anna said to her.

"Thank you, my mom and dad loved this house very much. I haven't changed anything about it since they passed away." Elena said taking a sip of coffee.

"Of course, they were lovely people" Anna said softly.

"You knew my parents" Elena asked shocked.

"Of course, I've kept watch over them as well as you and Jeremy" Anna said sweetly.

"We never knew" Elena said absently.

"Of course not, I met your mother and father briefly. I always kept close watch over you all" Anna said.

"Why?" Elena asked curious.

"You are my family. I wanted to know that you were alright. I tried several times to get up the nerve to meet you after they passed but it was difficult. I did however leave my journal for Jenna in hopes she would read it and then when she passed I had almost lost hope you would ever know who I was. I heard you were looking for me and then I talked to Andrew once I heard what the Salvatore's intended to do. I had to protect you in any way I could." She admitted to Elena. Andrew gripped her hand lovingly.

"Oh, I understand" Elena said in truth.

"Speaking of the Salvatore's, how did you hear of their plan" Elijah asked as he hovered protectively around Elena.

"Well. Believe it or not we do have humans whom we have known for some time. They have kept watch over Elena since word got out in the vampire world that she is the doppelganger." Andrew said honestly.

"Who do you know?" Elena asked this time before Elijah did.

"Actually, it's Mr. and Mrs. Fell" Anna said smiling at her.

"Wait a second they have known? They are at least in their 80's" Elena said mainly to herself.

"Indeed they are. I met Amelia when she was Around 30. She became a dear friend of mine and knew what we were. She wouldn't tell a soul about us and I trusted her. To this day she had kept her word as well as her husband. They are very dear friends to us and when your mother and father died they kept us closely informed of anything to do with you and Jeremy" she said smiling.

"I had no idea. They were always so sweet to us both they were like grandparents to us" Elena mused.

"Indeed, we are staying with them now under different names of course" Anna said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I wish Jeremy was here to meet you" Elena said absently missing her brother.

"He is well, Elena. We have eyes on him as well" Andrew said comfortingly to her. Elena nodded.

"So what's the plan in dealing with the new witch and the other originals?" Elena asked looking from Elijah to Anna and back to Andrew.

Andrew and Anna met eyes.

"That's the tricky part" Andrew said to Elena and Elijah.

"Why is it tricky?" Elena asked.

"It's complicated" Anna said as she looked at Elena.

Great Elena thought.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own….just this story

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry for such a long wait!

Chapter 14

"Why is it complicated?" Elena asked knowing they probably hadn't thought so much as to what they were going to do.

"Well, the truth is we have Natalie working on a spell to help" Andrew said.

"Wait a second, Natalie is working on a spell to counter the other witches spell" Elijah asked.

"Yes, we have an idea of what the witch has planned. The only spell she can perform to kill the originals and not their blood line is to have the sacrifice of the doppelganger. With that she will end the originals and the tie they have to the doppelganger which by all case is due to Nicklaus." Andrew said.

"Are you sure that the sacrifice of Elena is necessary" Elijah said really concerned.

"Sadly it's the only way; but we have Natalie working on a spell to bring Elena back. There is one drawback." Anna said this time. She suddenly took Elena's hand in hers.

"When you come back, you won't be human Elena. You will be like we are" Anna said to her.

Elena froze. The thought of being a vampire didn't repulse her; it frightened her more than anything. Could she watch as everyone she loved died? Elena just didn't know. She stared off into the distance as Anna's attention held her in place. Anna was concerned for Elena. She could feel her emotions but not as strongly as Elijah could. It was as if Elena had shut herself down. Elijah took it upon himself to ask Andrew and Anna back later for dinner. They agreed. Before Anna left she pressed a soft kiss on Elena's head. Elena still sat unmoved. Anna took one more look at her niece before taking Andrews arm and leaving the house. Once they were gone Elijah turned his attention on Elena. He was concerned when she didn't move.

"Elena my love; are you alright?" he asked her as he touched her cheek tenderly.

Elena slowly came out of her state of thought. She looked into Elijah's eyes.

"I'm here" Elena said to him, not sure if her sense of being alright was worth the words.

"We don't have to do this, we can find other means" Elijah said to her as she met his eyes.

"Elijah there is no other way. It's the only way everyone will be safe." Elena answered as she stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Elena we can find a way" he replied as he took her by the arm. Elena's eyes gave away her fear and tears as she looked at Elijah.

"No. I'll do what I can to stop all of this. I will be the last Doppelganger" Elena said fiercly.

"Do you know what you are saying?" he asked her.

"Yes, I will give up my life for that of the people I love" she said more sure this time.

Elijah looked at her with sadness. He didn't want Elena to live a life like he had. He wanted more for her. He didn't want to lose her but he was selfish enough to consider the possibility that he would keep Elena for eternity. He met Elena's eyes as thoughts rushed through his head. She had 3 days to be a human, to enjoy what was left of her human existence. He would take that time to make sure she had done all she wanted, no matter what the cost.

"I can't change your mind I know that. So how about a trade instead?" he asked her. Elena cocked her head to the side with curiosity.

"I'm listening" she encouraged.

"What is something you have always wanted?" Elijah asked her as he met her eyes.

Elena never thought someone would ask her something like that. Did she even know what she really wanted? She thought at one point she did but now she wasn't so sure. She met Elijah's eyes. He really was amazing. That was when it hit her. She wanted her last days as a human to be spent at the lake with Elijah. The romantic getaway they had promised each other. She smiled as she looked at Elijah.

"I know what I would like" Elena said this time her smile bigger.

"Anything and it's yours" he said to her.

"I want my last days spent as a human, to be with you and at the lake like we had planned" Elena said to him as she took his hand into hers.

Elijah looked at Elena and smiled. He would have found a way to rope the moon if Elena had asked him too. He would have done anything for her.

"I would love nothing better than to spend that time with you. When would you like to go?" he asked her.

Elena suddenly jumped from the counter top and pulled Elijah with her. He chuckled at her quickness.

"Let's go now" Elena said to Elijah.

"Let's go" Elijah said to her.

Elena smiled as she went to pack. Elijah had said he was going to go to his apartment and grab some items and would soon be back. Elena busied herself packing some cloths. She grabbed her bathing suit and some other things. She had finished her bag and took it downstairs when Elijah came in the front door.

"I almost forgot we have Anna and Andrew coming for dinner" Elena said suddenly.

"No worries, as soon they leave we will head to the lake house" Elijah assured her. She nodded and they worked their way into the kitchen.

They worked together making dinner for their guests. Elena mused at the idea of having someone to work with in the kitchen similar to the way her mother and father did when they were alive. She smiled at the thought when Elijah caught her little smile.

"What are you thinking" he said smiling at her.

Elena was about to tell him when the doorbell rang and she wiped her hands. She winked at him and went to answer the door. She smiled at the familiar faces she saw. Andrew and Anna stood with a bouquet of flowers. Andrew handed them to Elena.

"Thank you, they are beautiful" Elena said smiling as she moved aside to let them in. Elena shut the door and followed them into the kitchen. Elijah had just set the food up at the table when they walked in.

"This looks amazing" Anna said as she smiled to Elena.

"I did have a little help" Elena laughed at her. Elijah smiled at Elena. They all took their seats and ate while laughing over the simplified things then to now.

"I'll never understand those cell phones" Andrew said laughing.

"Oh dear, I'm sure with time you will do just fine" Anna laughed. The evening rolled on with laughing and talking. Sometime later Anna and Andrew said their goodbyes and Andrew and Elijah had a few words alone. Anna hugged Elena softly. It was comforting to Elena. It was as if she was looking at her mother. She took comfort in that. Elena knew she would have to ask Elijah about his talk with Andrew. Once Anna and Andrew were gone Elena and Elijah cleaned up the kitchen and locked up. They finally managed to get loaded in the car and headed to the lake. Once inside the car Elena turned to Elijah.

"So what did Andrew have to say?" Elena asked him.

Elijah looked over to Elena with her questionable stare. He had a lot of explaining to do and he knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own….just this story

Thanks to all my favorite people!

Chapter 15

Elijah looked at Elena in complete shock. He knew she would ask about his talk with Andrew. He expected it. He looked back at the road and thought about how to tell Elena what he and Andrew had discussed. He couldn't really tell her about it since it involved her death and the fact that she needed vampire blood in her system. Andrew had asked him if he had talked to Elena about taking his blood before the spell so she would be connected to someone to make the transition easier. He had of course considered it but only briefly. He didn't want to pressure Elena into it; it had to be her own decision. He stared ahead at the road before Elena's stare made his skin prick. He cleared his throat, here goes nothing he thought.

"Andrew talked about your transition" Elijah said as he caught a glimpse of Elena's expression. It wasn't scared or even worried. She seemed calm about it and that made Elijah worry.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that part" Elena said absently.

"It hasn't crossed your mind at all after we heard about it?" Elijah questioned.

"I mean it did but why would my transition be in question?" Elena asked.

Elijah pulled the car over suddenly and put it in park. Elena looked shocked when Elijah turned to her taking her hands into his.

"Elena, Andrew asked about it simply because the transition will be easier if you are connected to someone" he said hoping she understood.

"He means you?" she questioned.

"Yes, we are already bonded which does give us a connection, to bind our blood as well will help you with the transition from human to vampire" Elijah said as he touched Elena's cheek softly.

"Is that what you want?" Elena asked him.

"Elena my love, I want the choice to be yours. It can't be made by myself. It truly is your choice. No matter what you choose I will love you no matter what." Elijah said to Elena.

"Elijah I know it's my choice, but that's not what I asked you. I asked you if it's what you want" Elena asked him again.

"Elena I would want nothing more than to share my blood with you" Elijah told her as he closed the distance between them.

After a moment Elijah pulled away his eyes growing dark with hunger. He cleared his throat and turned his head as he gained his composer.

"Elijah did you bring blood?" Elena asked him.

"Yes, it's in the trunk" Elijah said his voice thick.

"I can get you some if you need it" Elena offered.

"No I'm fine" he said and turned to her his eyes clear. Elena nodded as he turned to the steering wheel.

Elijah put the car in drive and pulled away from the side of the road. They drove on as the small towns faded in the distance. Elena fell asleep as they traveled. Elijah glanced over at her several times watching her sleep. He loved how her eyelashes danced across her cheek bones as she dreamed. She looked like a sleeping angel. Elijah reached out and stroked her cheek. She was his; and he was hers. Elijah finally neared the lake. He touched Elena softly.

"Elena, we are here" he said to her. Elena stirred and blinked.

"Already?" she asked as she yawned and stretched.

Elijah caught a glimpse at her stomach his body tightening. He quickly turned down a winding road towards the cabin. It was lined with wisteria trees. Elena rolled her window down and the smell of fresh flowers hit her wrapping her like and old memory. She smiled as they pulled in front of the little white cabin. Elena climbed from the car and looked at the cabin. It was white washed with blue shutters and a blue door. It had huge bay windows that opened up to the living room from what she could see. The stone path was lined with cobblestone and beautiful pansies. There was a little white fence that surrounded the front of the structure. It was something out of a fairy tale Elena thought. Elijah appeared beside her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Elijah it's so beautiful" Elena said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you think so. It's up for purchase you know" he said grinning as he let go of Elena to fetch their bags from the trunk.

"Really, who would ever sell such a beautiful home?" Elena mumbled to herself.

She turned and saw Elijah closing the trunk with their bags in his arms. She was going to offer to help but Elijah caught her thought and shook his head. She smiled and followed him up the path to the door. He sat the bags down and unlocked the door. The lock made a popping noise as it gave way and opened to the foyer. Elijah stepped in and Elena followed. It was even more beautiful on the inside. The floors were a dark hardwood that seemed to blend together as if the house was built around them. The foyer was a soft white and had a huge mirror in the center that hung just above an antique table which Elena thought was quaint. They had placed fresh flowers in a soft white as a beautiful center piece. A painted chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the room softly. Off of the foyer was a living room that was so cozy it made Elena want to curl up on the sofa and never leave. The furniture was a soft yellow with oversized pillows. A fireplace made of stone stood in the corner and around it was two very large overstuffed chairs. Light artwork framed the living room with magnolias as the lights too were soft. The kitchen which was opened from the living room was so warm. The cabinets were opened and set with shelves to allow the person to see the fine china. It had all the new appliances available and a beautiful granite countertop framed an old fashion sink. The window over the sink showed a beautiful back yard that had a ramp down to the lake. There was a covered swing sitting under a large wisteria tree. Elena was lost in the beauty of the home she didn't even hear Elijah come in.

"Do you like it?" Elijah asked her as he pulled her to his chest.

"It's amazing; I still can't believe they would sell this place. I guess they must have a good reason" Elena said lifting her hands to wrap around Elijah's neck.

"I'm sure they do" he whispered and kissed Elena.

After a moment they pulled apart breathless.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Elijah asked her grinning.

"You mean the bedroom" she teased.

"Naturally" he chuckled.

Elena nodded as Elijah took her hand and pulled her to the back of the house. Elena noticed an extra room and a connected bathroom. She figured it was for guests if needed. It was decorated in a soft yellow and was very beautiful. Suddenly Elijah stopped and he opened a large wooden door. He pulled Elena inside and she gasped. This room was breathtaking. A huge cherry four-poster bed stood in the center of the room against a far wall that had a painting above the bed of the house. The bed was huge with a step up to it. The bed was wrapped in white linens so soft they looked like clouds. There was a huge window that looked right onto the lake. Elena wondered if the sun rose on the lake. The window also had two large chairs that sat just below it. There was a huge cherry dresser on the opposite wall with a mirror. She saw a huge closet that was a walk in. it was so large it could have been another lost bedroom. Finally she saw a door that lead to the master bath. She walked over and opened the door. Inside the room was very large there were double vanity sinks that were trimmed in granite to match the theme of the bathroom. In another area was the toilet that was behind a small door. There was a huge garden jet tub that Elena loved and wanted to try out as soon as possible. There was also a very large shower that was made up with stones. The shower could very well fit five people if necessary. It was a paradise. Elena stood looking at how the shower even worked when Elijah appeared.

"I see you love the shower" he said as he began unbuttoning her shirt. Elena moaned as his fingers trailed over her skin. She began working on his shirt as well.

"I do, I was thinking we could try it out" she murmured as she got closer to his skin.

"It was such a long trip, I think a hot shower would be perfect to ease are aching muscles" he said as he nipped her ear. Elena's body jumped at the action.

"I think it's exactly what we need" Elena said as they removed the last of their cloths.

Elijah started the water and waited for it to warm. Once the jets were warm and the shower steamed around them Elijah and Elena climbed in closing the distance between them and ending the small talk.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own…just the story

Thanks for all the reviews and messages you guys rock!

Chapter 16

The next morning Elena awoke alone in the large king size bed. She smiled as she ran her hands thru her hair. She had an amazing night with Elijah. She sat up pulling the sheets close to her chest. She could hear Elijah working in the kitchen. She climbed from the bed and padded into the bathroom. After her morning needs were met and she felt better she slid on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She thru her hair up into a ponytail and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls and fruit filled the air. Elena smiled at Elijah when he met her eyes.

"This looks amazing" Elena said as she took a seat at the little bar.

"Why thank you" Elijah said as he filled a plate for Elena and himself. He placed the plates on the bar and grabbed the coffee. He then took his place beside Elena.

"I didn't know you cook" Elena said as she took a big bite of her eggs.

"One of my many talents" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena burst into laughter as she covered her mouth. Elijah smiled and started to laugh as well. They continued to laugh for a little while before returning to their food.

"Any idea what you would like to do today?" Elijah asked Elena as she took a sip of coffee.

"Actually I would love to go swimming, maybe a hike, and some fishing, oh and I would love to…" Elena started.

"Elena we do have two days" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot" she mused.

"It's fine love. I do have something special planned for tonight" he said as he grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink. He rolled up his sleeves when Elena slid in beside him.

"I'll do that, besides you cooked" she said as she started to rinse the dishes and load them into the dishwasher.

"How about we do it together" he offered.

"That sounds good" Elena said as she handed the rinsed dishes to Elijah. After they cleaned up the kitchen Elena and Elijah changed clothes. Elena emerged from the bathroom wearing a black bikini. Elijah froze as he saw the bikini. It hugged her body in all the right places.

"You ready?" Elijah asked her.

"Yep I even grabbed us some towels" Elena said as she held them up. Elijah nodded and they made their out back.

Off of the kitchen was a set of double doors that lead onto a beautiful cobblestone deck. The deck had wrought iron patio furniture set up on the far side with bright floral cushions. It sat around a stone fire pit that had be hand made to fit the patio. Elena admired it briefly before following the trail down to the lake. The walk was short to the lake. It ended at a huge dock that seemed to float effortlessly on the water. Elena sat the towels down and walked to the edge dipping her toes slowly into the water. It was surprisingly warm. She turned to see Elijah running at her. She didn't have time to protest before he flung them both into the water. Elena's head resurfaced after a moment. She was gasping when suddenly Elijah appeared beside her. She splashed at him laughing. He dunked himself under the water and swam below Elena's feet. She squealed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer. She placed her lips to his. He immediately responded to her touch. Her legs wrapped around his waist under water as they floated effortlessly; their lips never pulling away from one another as the held tightly to each other. Elijah's lips trailed down the base of Elena's neck as she leaned her head to the side. Elijah kissed her softly all the while trying to keep his fangs and blood lust hidden. He wanted to taste Elena's blood but didn't think Elena would be so willing to give it him. She loved him but he was asking her to give her blood for his own need. Would she agree to it he thought. Suddenly Elena pulled away from Elijah and met his eyes.

"Are you well?" he asked her.

"Yes, I felt as if I heard your thoughts" Elena said to him. Elijah stiffened at the idea.

"I..." he said frozen.

"Elijah, I'm okay with it if it's what you want. I trust you." She said as she touched his cheek sweetly.

Elijah met her eyes and saw the trust she spoke of. He wouldn't hurt her and he would never take more than what he wanted; and what he wanted was a taste of her who she was. He wouldn't take it here in the lake; no he would take it while he made love to her slowly and passionately. He had an amazing evening planned and he still had to figure a way to get Elena away from the cabin for at least an hour.

"I do want a taste, but not here tonight" he whispered and claimed her lips again.

Elijah and Elena swam for quite some time before they left the lake. Elena decided to lie out in the sun while Elijah went in to get them drinks. Elena loved the feel of the sun against her skin. She knew that after a couple of days she would no longer feel what she felt now. In a way it was a sad moment for her but she knew the reason for her choice. She took happiness in it for her family would be safe once and for all. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly the sun seemed to disappear and Elena blinked as she opened her eyes. She looked up and gasped.

"Where is Elijah?" she spat out as she sat up grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Why hello to you too love" Klaus said smiling at Elena.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own…just the story

Thanks to all my awesome readers who review!

Chapter 17

"What do you want?" Elena gasped as he suddenly reached down and grabbed her by the arm with bruising strength and hauled her to her feet.

"Oh you know the usual; your blood for my hybrid army of course love" Klaus said before he started pulling Elena towards the trail away from the dock.

Elena tried to fight him as he pulled with no prevail. Suddenly she remembered a battle tactic that Alaric had shown her. She pulled back her arm and slammed it against his face before spinning on her heel and kneeing him in the groin. He let go for a moment shocked at her sudden attack and Elena ran to the house. She had made it up the stairs before Klaus was in front of her. She jerked to a stop breathless.

"It's a shame really, I guess the blood I have will have to do" he mused and then suddenly twisted Elena's neck breaking it as she fell to the ground.

Suddenly Elena gasped and her eyes flew open. She looked around and she was still on the dock. The sun hung midway in the sky. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing. Before she could react Elijah was coming to her.

"Elena are you okay? I sensed your fear" he said to her.

"Yeah I'm okay just a dream. I must have fallen asleep." She mused as she sat up and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her. She made a move to walk past Elijah when he reached out and touched her arm.

"Elena love, tell me what your dream was about" he asked her again.

"I will later, I'm going to take a shower" Elena smiled softly and made her way up the path to the house.

Elijah watched her leave. It wasn't like her to not tell him what was wrong; she had always been so open with him. Elijah took a moment before heading back into the cabin. He had managed to call and make all the arrangements for the romantic night he had planned with Elena. He decided he would take her shopping while everything was being set up. A smile curved on his lips as he walked to the cabin, he knew Elena would love his surprise.

Elena had left Elijah standing on the dock as she made her way in to the cabin; the dream still heavy on her mind. Elijah had meant well and Elena knew that she just could shake the dream and until she had a chance to sort it out it would be left unsaid. Elena took a nice shower and dressed in a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and smoothed it out. She took a quick look in the mirror and then went out to see Elijah. She went into the kitchen to see him leaning against the counter with a smile. He had chosen a nice pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

"Elijah I'm sorry about earlier on the dock" Elena said as she took a step to him.

"It's fine love, just tell me when you're ready" he said and took her into his arms.

"Thank you" Elena said smiling as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling away.

"I thought we could take a trip into town to do some shopping" Elijah said as he smiled at her.

"I didn't know there was a shopping area around here" Elena said excitement in her voice.

"Yes, just a little bit up the road. Would you like to go?" he asked her.

Elena smiled and nodded her head. Elijah took her hand and they headed to the car. There was still some daylight left for them to enjoy the ride into town. Elena loved the ride with Elijah. The surrounding areas were beautiful. Once they neared the town Elena couldn't help but smile. It looked nothing like Mystic Falls. It was more of a southern town. There were tons of Victorian homes that had a plantation style to them. Elena passed several homes where she saw family's sitting on the porch watching the kids play. A pang of jealously hit Elena; she would have someday wanted to have a family, to grow old with someone and watch her children and her grandchildren grow. She quickly let go of that thought and focused on the downtown she was now approaching with Elijah. Elijah parked the car and he climbed out moving to open Elena's door for her. Once Elena stepped out she placed her hand in Elijah's and they started to walk thru the town. Elena admired all the quaint shops. They had beautiful antique shops that held beautiful pieces of furniture that must have dated back to the eighteen hundreds. Elijah showed her several shops with beautiful artwork. Elena saw the way he talked about the art that he was very passionate about it. She smiled as she saw a small jewelry shop across the street. She looked at Elijah and he shook his head. They walked across the street to the little shop. She wanted to look for a gift for Bonnie and Caroline. She browsed around as Elijah looked as well. She caught Elijah talking to a man at the front desk about something but she couldn't make out what they said. They finished up in the shop and left. It was getting dark and Elijah suggested they head back. They made their way back through the town. The sky was clear and breathtaking. As they neared the house Elena caught the sight of some lights. She looked to Elijah who was grinning at her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as Elijah parked the car and helped her out.

"I wanted to do something beautiful for you" Elijah said as he took her hand and made his way into the house.

Elijah opened the door and Elena gasped. The house was covered in soft candle light. There was a trail that lead out to the patio that was covered with beautiful twinkling lights that surrounded a beautifully lit table that was made with amazing food. Elena turned to Elijah.

"Elijah how did you do all this?" she asked.

"Will a little help" he said and pulled her to the middle of the patio wrapping her in his arms and holding her tightly as a soft music suddenly played.

Elena looked at Elijah not questioning the music she heard. In that moment her heart was his. She wasn't scared of what would happen in the next few days. None of that mattered to her. She was safe in his arms and she knew that he would do everything to protect her and love her.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own….just this story

Thanks a bunch to all the people who review. There is so many to thank and not enough space. So I will say a huge thank you to ALL of you! Also this chapter will be a little shorter since the others will be much longer as the story wraps up. Once again this chapter will be RATED M BIG TIME FOR THE ADULT CONTENT….ENJOY!

Chapter 18

As Elena danced wrapped in Elijah's arms she couldn't make sense of her worry or the fact that her days were numbered and not just metaphorically speaking. She lifted her head from Elijah's shoulder to look into his eyes.

"This is amazing" Elena whispered to him.

"I'm glad you love it, I was hoping you would" he smiled at her.

They continued to dance for a few more minutes before Elijah took her hand and lead her to the table which had an amazing display of fruit, cheese's, breads, and a bottle of champagne. He had even managed white chocolate dipped strawberries that were drizzled in milk chocolate. He pulled the chair out for her as Elena sat down. He took his seat beside her and handed her a flute of champagne. He met her eyes.

"I propose a toast. To the most amazingly kind and beautiful woman in the world." He said and their glass clinked. Elena blushed and took a sip from the glass.

"I have something for you" Elijah smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

Elena stiffened. Was he going to ask her to marry him? Would she? She thought before her attention snapped back like an over stretched rubber band. Elijah placed the box in front of her. She took a deep breath then met his eyes. They were soft and warm and full of love. She took the box tenderly between her finger tips and lifted the box. It made a creak as if something old was opening for the first time in years. Her heart was racing as she flipped the piece of velvet material away. She gasped at the site. Inside the little black box was a beautiful necklace that was made of white gold. It held a beautiful red ruby that was wrapped in a intricate web around the stone. It was the most amazing thing Elena had ever seen. She pulled it from the box and held it in her hands tenderly. She looked at Elijah.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Elijah it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I love it" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"It was fitting for you. I thought we could have Natalie spell it like a daylight ring" he told her.

"Will you help me put it on?" Elena asked him.

Elijah smiled proudly as Elena handed him the necklace and moved her hair to the side. Elijah slid the necklace around her neck and fastened the clip. It hung beautifully between her breasts. Elena stroked it once more before leaning up to kiss Elijah on the lips. Elijah returned the kiss passionately. Suddenly Elena found herself pressed against Elijah's body. She didn't care how she got there just that she was. His hands moved gracefully over her back and down to her bottom cupping it and lifting her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved with vampire speed to the bedroom. Elena couldn't protest as her lips were busy as well as her hands as she used her fingertips to explore the muscles under his shirt. Once in the bedroom Elijah sat Elena on her feet spinning her around so her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel his arousal behind her. It made her blood boil with anticipation. Elijah's hands worked at her shirt pulling it over her head her hair falling on his shoulder as she rested her head against his neck. He slid his hands solely over her breasts to her stomach and down to the button of her shorts. So quickly did her remove them as she stood in her bra and panties. She turned and pushed Elijah against the door; he went willingly. Elena claimed his lips with hers and then trailed her hands down to his shirt. Elijah groaned as Elena quickly pulled it over his head. She quickly used her mouth to trail her lips over his chest. She took her hands and worked at his jeans removing them quickly until he was standing naked before her. His eyes glowed with hunger. She grinned as he quickly picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He quickly covered her body with his. Their lips collided as he settled his body between her thighs. He ran his hands down her side to her knee cupping it and hitching it on to his waist. Elena gasped and Elijah chuckled. They continued to touch and tease as the passion between them threatened to consume them both. Elijah finally removed Elena's bra and panties leaving her body bare beneath his. He met her eyes.

"Elena may I?" he asked her his voice getting thick with the need at tasting her blood.

Elena could feel what Elijah was feeling and wanting. She felt a sense of completeness in that feeling. She took a breath and met his eyes.

"Yes" she said to him.

He crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his back scrapping her nails against her skin. He trailed his lips over her jaw and down to the pulse of her neck. He could feel the beat of her heart. She was trusting him and he wouldn't betray that trust. He could feel his fangs making them known. He slowly kissed the vein at her neck it raised against her skin as did Elena's breath. He could sense her desire and she was waiting for him to take what he wanted. He closed his eyes and sank his teeth into her skin. Elena tensed for a moment before relaxing against his hold. He cradled her body closer to his as he sucked at the puncture wounds. Elena's blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted. It was sweet and fragrant like a vintage wine. He slowly finished and licked the wound. He licked his lips making sure there was no trace on his lips before he kissed Elena. She moaned as he met her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he brushed a piece of hair away from her head.

"Yes, are you?" she asked him.

"Yes love" he whispered and stopped their conversation.

Elijah's body fit perfectly with Elena's. Every touch was more than Elijah had prepared for. Her body clasped around his as every pleasure radiated through her body. Elijah's emotions were tied closer to Elena's since he had taken her blood. He could sense her growing climax with every move he made. Elijah held fast to Elena and made love to her thru the night until dawn approached and they drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own….just this story

Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19

Elijah awoke before Elena and looked down at her. Her hair was draped across his shoulder her arm placed lovingly over his chiseled stomach. He smiled as he looked at her. His smile soon faded as he remembered taking Elena's blood and when doing so had tapped into her memories and even her dreams. As an original it wasn't something he wasn't accustomed to; he had experienced it once it once before but never as deep as he had with Elena. Every fear, laugh, tear, and memory flooded him. He had even seen the kiss with Damon had given her and his words still echoed in his mind. He wasn't as angry as he thought he would have been. The Salvatore's loved Elena. He knew they would use everything they had to change her mind in choosing him. He was prepared for all of it, but he had yet to tell Elena of his past with a specific witch named Andrea. It had ended many years before the Klaus problem. He had fallen in love with Andrea but she had betrayed him in the worst way, something that was still fresh. Andrea had casted a spell that kept her young without the need of being immortal. She would only age one minute of every day. She had played Elijah like a game to acquire his blood for the spell. Once she had gotten what she had needed she disappeared. Elijah searched for years to no prevail of finding her. He had finally given up the chase 50 years before. He glanced once more at the beautiful women who stirred beside him. He would tell her after breakfast. Elena stretched and rolled to her side. Elijah carefully placed a kiss on her bare shoulder before climbing from the bed and sliding on his pants. He looked at Elena and ran his hands thru his hair. The sheets hung just above her bottom; her skin smooth as silk and just as soft. Elijah took a brief moment before a battle waged on whether to crawl back into the bed and make love to her again. He knew Elena wouldn't protest but he also knew he needed to make her some breakfast so she could gain her strength back. He grinned and silently went to the kitchen. He busied himself with making a big breakfast for Elena and himself. As he worked Elijah could sense that Elena had woken up. He could hear her moving around into the bathroom to freshen up before finding her way to the kitchen. Elena finally arrived in the kitchen smiling at him she flipped the pancakes.

"Good morning love" Elijah said as he sat the spatula down and crossed to take Elena into his arms.

He kissed her passionately before pulling away. He lifted her chin into the air to look at her neck to make sure he hadn't hurt her. To his surprise there were no marks from last night.

"How do you feel?" Elijah asked her as he pulled her to the chair he had pulled out for her.

"I feel amazing" Elena blushed.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving" Elena laughed.

Elijah chuckled with her and worked to finish breakfast. Once it was done Elijah suggested they eat on the patio outside. Elena gathered the plates as Elijah grabbed the food. They took their seats on the patio and watched the sun rise above them. Once they finish eating Elijah sat back into his chair and sipped his coffee. Elena did the same.

"Elena I have something I need to tell you" Elijah said as he placed his cup down and looked at Elena.

"Okay" she said and took another sip of coffee.

"I need to tell you about someone in my past" he started.

"Elijah I don't care about who was in your past" Elena interrupted.

"That maybe so but I want us to move forward knowing everything with no secrets" he said softly.

Elena nodded.

"About 100 years ago I met a witch named Andrea. I had fallen in love with her. She wasn't like any other women I had ever met. She was originally from Mystic Falls before I had met her in New York." He said as he intertwined his hands. Elena looked on.

"I met her one evening on my way to meet a business associate. I had just bumped into her as I was crossing the street. When we touched she knew what I was. I could feel the same about her. She quickly left. I hadn't seen her in over a week from that night when I ran into her again. This time she was at a local bar. She had been working as a waitress. I had found her again that night and she had asked that I meet her after her work was finished. I had agreed. So I some time later I had met up with her again and we began to talk. She knew I was an original and she didn't seem to be concerned at all. That should have been my first clue that things were not as they seemed; but I was looking for someone to ease my loneliness and she seemed to be there." He said as he took a glance at the lake. A soft breeze blew his hair.

He continued on..

"Our relationship seemed perfect to the average human and in truth it kind of was. We went on dates and had dinner it all was very human like. It continued for a couple of years. I was happy and I assumed she was as well. One night I was at her home and we were making love when I suddenly passed out. I couldn't understand what had happened when I awoke. I began to feel strange and I could see bits and pieces of the night I was with Andrea. I also noticed that she had packed some of her things; just the ones she couldn't leave behind. Anyways when I finally gained my strength and wit I realized that Andrea had taken some of my blood for a spell. I found the remains of the spell and a vial of my blood which had been drained down to the last drop. I sought out a local witch who knew Andrea. She had told me everything. Andrea had casted a spell which required original blood to make her stay young at no risk of being immortal. She would age 1 minute of every day. I had searched for Andrea for years until I decided to give up the hunt. Every trail was hidden with magic and every person who knew her was stripped of their memory. I haven't looked for Andrea in over 50 years" Elijah said as he brought himself out of his memory.

He met Elena's eyes. She looked sad at his story but confused.

"Why tell me about her?" Elena asked softly.

"I wanted to be honest with you" Elijah said.

"There is more isn't there?" Elena asked knowing he wasn't telling her something.

"Yes, there is more" he admitted stepping away from the table and taking Elena into his arms. She met his eyes and braced herself for the news that would either crush her or lose the man she had fallen in love with.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own…just this story

Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock!

**Chapter 20**

"What more is there?" Elena asked again as she stayed in Elijah's arms.

"I have a feeling that the Salvatore's found her" he said almost in a hush whisper.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked him.

Elijah thought for a moment before answering her.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure but it makes sense. Anna and Andrew both had said that the witch the Salvatore's went to get was from Mystic Falls and knew how to end the originals. Andrea is the only witch from that area aside from the Bennett clan." Elijah said as he absently rubbed Elena's arms.

"Is Andrea any relation to the Bennett's?" Elena asked.

"No, the original witch was the one who helped my mother make us what we are. Apparently she had family and the gift was passed down from the original witch. If Andrea is the one they found then she has known the spell for some time. However it still leaves many questions" Elijah said as he sat down pulling Elena into his lap.

"I'm sure it does" Elena mused as she wound her arms around his neck. Elijah pulled Elena closer to his chest as his lips moved down her cheek to her throat. Elena moaned as his lips kissed her softly.

"Elijah?" Elena asked.

"Hmm" he murmured against her skin.

"When do we have to head back?" she asked him as she moved her hands to his neck pulling herself closer to his body.

"In the morning, is there something you want to do today love?" he asked her.

"I want to spend the time we have left here in paradise in your arms" she whispered against his cheek as she kissed his jaw. Elijah quickly stood pulling her into his arms as he made his way back to the inside of the house. With vampire speed he quickly took them both to the bedroom. He sat Elena on her feet as he kissed her waiting lips. Elena slid her hands up to his bare chest and slid them over his strong arms. Elijah slid his arms around Elena's bottom and lifted her into the air; as he moved to the bathroom. He started the shower and turned back to Elena. He slowly removed her cloths and kissed every inch of bare skin. Elena did the same as the bathroom filled with steam. Elijah opened the door and pulled them in. Elena laughed as did Elijah as he wrapped his arms around her. The conversation ended quickly. Elena and Elijah climbed from the shower once the water grew cold. They made their way to the waiting bed not wasting any time they had together. The day was spent just how Elena had wanted. The night came too quickly. Elena was lying in Elijah's arms happily sedated as he suddenly climbed from the bed. Elena sat up and looked at Elijah. He turned and smiled at her.

"Get dresses my love and come with me" he grinned as he slid on his pants. Elena smiled and climbed from the bed and slid Elijah's shirt on. He extended his hand to her and she took it as he led her out onto the patio. The moon was high in the sky and as Elena looked around she saw millions of lightning bugs all over. Elijah pulled her body to his and began dancing to the sound of the water and crickets. Elena smiled and rested her head against his chest. They danced together in each other's arms. The time seemed to stand still. Elena felt her bond with Elijah grow stronger. Suddenly she heard his voice softly in her head.

"_**I love you Elena" he whispered in her mind.**_

Elena lifted her head and met his eyes. He smiled at her softly. His eyes filled with so much love. Elena was sure her heart would explode.

"_**I love you too Elijah" she whispered back in her mind.**_

Elijah smiled when he heard her voice in his mind.

Elena was so happy in that moment that she felt that nothing could ruin their moment. Suddenly Elijah's head snapped up. He stiffened and suddenly pulled Elena behind him. She placed her hands on his lower back as she followed his train of thought. She followed his eyes. Suddenly Klaus appeared out of the woods.

"Hello brother" Klaus said as he walked towards Elena and Elijah.

"Nicklaus, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked as he still stood in front of Elena.

"I'm sorry brother I didn't realize I was interrupting" he said casually.

Elijah was on edge. Elena could feel it; it moved through her body like her own blood.

"As you can see that you are, I will ask again what are you doing here?" Elijah asked again a little more firm.

"Funny thing really, I heard that you have joined the enemy in planning to kill me brother" Klaus said his voice going dark.

"What makes you think it's true?" Elijah asked as he searched for an exit for himself and Elena.

"Come now Elijah lets be men about this" Klaus said as he snapped his head to the side to look at Elena.

"Lets" Elijah said and suddenly Elena found herself against the house as Elijah attacked Klaus.

Elena watched as Elijah flung Klaus against a tree and it snapped under the pressure. Klaus picked Elijah up and slammed him to the ground and was suddenly on top of him his hand at his throat. Before Elijah could react Klaus spoke.

"Daniel" he said suddenly.

A big burly man suddenly appeared and grabbed Elena by the throat as he pinned her against his chest. Elena struggled against his grip. He suddenly tightened his grip and Elena gasped.

"Now Daniel, we don't want to kill her at least not yet" Klaus said before returning his attention to Elijah.

Suddenly Elijah flipped Klaus and grabbed the leg of a metal chair before slamming it into his stomach. Klaus gasped and Elijah snapped his neck. Elijah knew he had just a few moments to get Elena out of there and back where they would both be safe. He flew at Daniel in a brief second. He broke his neck and his grip on Elena. Elena crumbled into his arms. He quickly picked her up into his arms and ran to the car. He opened it and placed Elena inside before climbing in himself. He started the car and sped away from the house leaving Klaus and his dead minion as well as all their clothing. Elena was sobbing in the front seat. Elijah took her hand and used his bond with her to calm her. Elena nodded at his attempt and let him in. she began to feel calmer but her neck was hurting her no doubt from the idiot who held her too tightly. Elijah kept speeding to Mystic Falls. He reached into the center console and grabbed his phone. He immediately called Andrew and Anna. Andrew answered immediately and Elijah told him of Klaus. Andrew said to bring Elena to her house and they would be waiting with Natalie. He agreed and hurried. Elena had fallen asleep beside Elijah. He checked her neck while she slept and seen the hand prints left behind. She would heal in no time but he felt anger ripple through him as well as thirst. He needed to feed soon. He hand not fed since drinking from Elena and with Klaus on the hunt it wasn't the best choice. He finally arrived at the house and placed the car in park. He quickly climbed out and placed Elena in his arms and took her inside. Anna and Andrew waited inside. Once he entered he shut the door behind him. Anna took Elena from his arms and carried her upstairs; Elena was still fast asleep. Andrew took Elijah into the kitchen where Natalie was preparing a spell to protect the house against Klaus. Andrew reached into the fridge and handed Elijah a glass with blood in it. Elijah took it and downed it quickly setting the glass on the counter. Natalie gathered up a candle and set a match to it. Elijah thoughts reached out to Elena; she was still sleeping. He let out a sigh as he took a seat on the couch.

"Elijah, she will be fine" Andrew said to him as he patted him on the back.

"I can't understand how he found out?" Elijah said absently.

Suddenly it hit him. He pulled his cell phone out and called Rebecca.

"Elijah, where are you?" she asked him in panic.

"I'm at Elena's, what is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Elijah, Klaus threatened to kill matt" she sobbed.

"It's fine Rebecca. Is matt well?" Elijah asked.

"No, Klaus killed him after he found out what he wanted" she said her sobbing more pronounced.

"Did he?" Elijah asked hoping she had done it.

"Yes" she said suddenly pausing when Elijah heard a gasp.

"Bring him to Elena's now and hurry Rebecca" Elijah said and hung up. He looked to Andrew and Natalie.

"Will it keep her out?" Elijah asked Natalie about the spell.

"No just Klaus and his minions" Natalie said serious.

Suddenly the door opened and Rebecca came in holding Matt up. She shut the door and moved Matt to the sofa with Elijah. She was about to say something when Natalie started her chant.

"He's almost here" Andrew whispered.

Elijah's head snapped up and he flew up the stairs to Elena. He opened the door to her room and Elena wasn't there.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own…. Just this story

Thanks for all the awesome reviews….You know who you are

**Chapter 21**

"Elena?" Elijah called out in a panic.

He took a step inside the room and suddenly the bathroom door opened and Anna stepped out.

"Elijah is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Where is Elena?" he asked her.

"She is taking a shower. What is going on?" she asked him again.

"Nicklaus is on his way here. Natalie had worked the spell but that's not the only problem we have, Matt is..." Elijah said stopping suddenly as Elena came out of the bathroom in a tee shirt and shorts.

"Matt is what?" Elena asked him. Elijah took her into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"Elena, Matts been hurt" Elijah said as he steadied her.

"Is he?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes and no" Elijah told her as she thought over his words.

Suddenly it hit her and she gasped as tears filled her eyes. She pushed away from Elijah and went down stairs in a hurry. Elijah cursed himself and followed. Elena found Matt sitting on the sofa. He was in transition. She shot Elijah a look and then to Rebecca.

"What happened?" she yelled as she went to matt. He looked at her.

"Elena, Are you alright?" he said his voice rough.

"Matt, are you?" she asked him knowing what she meant.

"I think so" he said to her. She hugged him suddenly and let the tears fall on her cheeks. Matt touched her hair as he hugged her tightly.

"Shh Elena it's going to be okay" he murmured.

Elena continued to cry into Matt's embrace. Matt held her for a moment before he stilled. Elena tried to pull away knowing what was happening. Suddenly Elijah had Elena out of Matt's embrace. Elena's tear soaked face looked at matt. He crouched over in pain. Elena pulled from Elijah and went upstairs to her room. She shut her door and fell to the floor crying. How had everything gone bad so quickly? Elena let her tears fall wrapping her like a long lost friend. She heard Elijah open the door but didn't care. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head. Elijah sat beside Elena and reached for her hand. Elena suddenly lifted her head to meet Elijah's waiting stare. She moved into his embrace as he held her strongly in his arms. Elena cried even harder as he held her closer. Elijah didn't say anything while he held Elena. After sometime she calmed and her sobbing stopped. Elena lifted her head and looked at Elijah.

"I'm sorry" Elena said as she wiped her eyes.

"Love it's alright" he whispered to her as he touched her cheek.

"No, it's not. None of this is okay Elijah. Everyone I love is either dying or getting hurt. "Elena said on the verge of tears.

Elijah gathered Elena closer to his chest. Suddenly Elijah stiffens. Elena felt his distress. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Elijah what is it?" she asked him.

"Nicklaus is here" he said in a low growl.

Elena stiffened and found herself standing still in Elijah's arms. He met her eyes and she nodded. He took her by the hand and took her downstairs to where everyone was. Including the newly changed Matt. When Elena finally made it down stairs Anna grabbed her into a hug. Elena took comfort from her. She pulled Elena to the kitchen and fixed her a cup of tea. Elena had just sat down when she heard Nicklaus's voice loud and clear.

"Elijah brother come and speak to me and no one shall be harmed" he spoke from the porch.

Elijah looked to Andrew, Anna, Rebecca, Matt, and Elena. He pointed to the kitchen. They all moved to the kitchen as Elijah went to the door. He opened it slowly. Nicklaus was standing in front of him.

"Ahh brother, smart decision" Klaus said smiling to Elijah.

"Nicklaus" Elijah said low.

"Come to your senses brother, surely you know Elena is nothing more than a bed partner" Klaus said smiling.

"Really Nicklaus, is that the best you can do?" Elijah said meeting his eyes.

"Elijah I will kill everyone in that house if you do not hand Elena over to me" Klaus said getting angry.

Elijah was about to say something when Nicklaus fell to his knees and started screaming. Suddenly Elijah saw the Salvatore's and Alaric pulling a woman up the stairs to the door. Elijah looked at the women and gasped.

"Andrea?" he whispered.

She met his eyes and grinned.

"Hello Lover" she purred.

Elijah couldn't believe how much she hadn't changed. The Salvatore's quickly moved into the house with Andrea in tow. Elijah watched as Klaus gathered his wits. He looked drained and weak.

"I will see you again brother" Nicklaus said in a low pained whisper before disappearing into the night.

Elijah shut the door and went in search of Elena. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Elena in Damon's arms. He didn't say a word. He knew that Elena loved the Salvatore's. Suddenly he found himself looking at Andrea. She smiled and nodded to him. Elijah dropped his gaze from Andrea's and turned to Elena. She met his eyes and left Damon's hug to go to him. He opened his arms to her and she hugged him.

"So does anyone want to tell me how we leave and everything goes to hell in a hand basket?" Alaric asked breaking the silence in the room.

Elena met his eyes and cleared her throat.

"You might want to sit down for this one" Elena said to him. Alaric raised his eyebrows at Elena's request. He was about to say something when Elena spoke again.

"Trust me Rick this is a doosey" Elena said seriously.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own…just this story

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 22**

Elena told Alaric all she could. She couldn't tell him about the rest of the details at least not while the new witch and Damon and Stefan remained. Once she finished telling Alaric everything she could she turned her attention to Matt and Rebecca.

"Rebecca if you want to take Matt upstairs to Jeremy's old room I think there is some cloths he could wear. Please help yourself to the shower and whatever you need" Elena said.

"Thank you Elena" Rebecca said smiling softly as she took Matt's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Once Rebecca and Matt where upstairs she turned back to Anna and Andrew met their eyes.

"If you would like to stay I have an extra room" Elena said to them.

"Thank you for the offer Elena but we will retire to our home" Andrew said as he touched Anna lovingly on the shoulder. Anna met his eyes and smiled softly at him. Elena couldn't help but smile as well.

"Wait a second" Damon interrupted. Elena snapped her head up at him.

"If we are all on Klaus's hit list then it makes sense for all of us to stay at the Boarding house. We have tons of rooms for the Brady bunch and more" Damon hissed.

"Damon is right" Elijah said suddenly. Elena looked up at him in confusion.

"It is much safer for everyone. Elena can you make some calls to Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler?" Alaric asked her.

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. She let go of Elijah's hand and grabbed her cell phone and went upstairs. She grabbed a bag and started to pack while she called bonnie. She quickly told bonnie of what was going on. Bonnie agreed and said she would be there with in the hour. She then called Caroline. Caroline agreed and said she would bring Tyler. Once Elena finished all her packing she finally took a moment to sit and process what had all happened. She wasn't completely lost in the eye exchange between Elijah and Andrea let alone the looks she received from Damon and Stefan. She needed just a moment alone to process everything. She trusted Elijah and knew that he had no feelings for Andrea, but the look in Andrea's eyes said she was still very much interested in Elijah. On top of all that she hadn't told Alaric the truth about the witch they had brought back to Mystic Falls. She wasn't even sure if she was really ready for everything that was going to unfold in the next couple of days. She had said she was to Elijah but now she wasn't so sure. She was about to stand when she lifted her eyes to see Stefan standing in her doorway. His eyes met hers and she ran into his arms. Stefan held her close and didn't say a word. After a moment she pulled away and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Elena said softly.

"Elena it's fine" Stefan said as he touched her cheek softly.

Once upon a time she had wanted nothing more than Stefan. Her world revolved around him in every sense of the word. She could trust Stefan no matter what. She knew things between them was over but she had always known that he would be there for her no matter what she needed; and right now she needed to tell him the truth.

"Stefan I need to talk to you" Elena said as she moved from his touch to the shut the door.

"Of course whatever you need" he said as he studied her closely. She took his hand and pulled him over to the window seat. He sat down and looked at Elena.

"I didn't tell Alaric every detail" Elena said in a whisper.

"I don't understand" he said confused.

Elena took a moment and then told Stefan everything. He listened closely and was deep in thought at her words when she finished.

"So let me get this straight..." Stefan said as he started.

"You broke Rebecca and Elijah's bond to the others. Matt was attacked and turned, Anna and Andrew are here to keep the balance, Natalie is a relation to the Bennett line and will counter Andrea's spell but only to bring you back as a vampire" he said breathless.

"In a nut shell yes" Elena said.

"So the spell Andrea knows isn't what she says. She has to kill you to kill the originals" he asked.

"Yes, and she also use to date Elijah back some 150 years ago and had used a spell to steal youth" Elena added absently.

"So should we trust Andrea?" Stefan asked her.

"For now, yes. She can help us end Klaus and the others. After that I don't know" Elena said confused.

"Elena why tell me?" Stefan asked her.

Elena took a moment before she answered.

"Because I trust you Stefan. We loved each other once and despite everything you always let me make my own decisions. I'll always love you in a way and I trust my life with you" Elena admitted to him.

"I thought you hated me" Stefan whispered.

"No never. We just grew apart" she said honestly.

"I still want you a part of my life Elena; even if it's just as friends" he told her taking her hand.

"Me too Stefan" Elena smiled.

For once in such a long time Elena saw the Stefan she remembered. He would always be a constance in her life no matter how it turned out.

"Will you tell Damon?" Stefan asked Elena snapping her out of her sudden thoughts.

"Well…" she started when the door opened suddenly and Damon stood in the door way.

"Yes Elena, were you ever going to tell me?" Damon said his face angry and hurt

"Damon" Elena said shocked.

"Would you have told me?" he said as the anger left his face and was now left hurting.

"Yes, when the time was right" she whispered.

"When the time was right?" he accused.

"Yes, Damon" Elena said as she went to stand in front of Damon.

Damon met her eyes and then looked at Stefan.

"Elena I'm going to go down stairs and fill Alaric in" he said suddenly standing.

"Stefan? Tell him alone please. Thank you" she said to him smiling softly.

"Of course" he smiled back and left closing the door behind him leaving Elena and Damon alone.

Elena pulled her eyes up to meet Damon's gaze.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own….just this story

This chapter goes out to Maureen for the awesome reviews!

**Chapter 23 **

Elena knew Damon was hurt but she had a good reason for not telling him right away. Didn't she? Elena finally found her words and focused on what she needed to say to Damon instead of what she wanted not to say.

"Damon I'm sorry you had to hear it the way you did" she admitted as she looked into his eyes.

"Elena, why would you keep something like that from me?" he asked.

"Damon, I knew if you knew everything you would try to change it. I've considered everything and I've looked into everything and this is the only way to end things and save the people I love" Elena said in hopes he would understand.

Damon took a step away from Elena and stepped to the window. He heard everything Elena had said but yet he still hadn't absorbed it all. He still thought he had time to make Elena see what he could give her, how he could love her. Now he didn't have the time he had wanted. He would have to make Elena admit her true feelings for him and soon. Damon turned and looked at Elena.

"Elena I get it, I do. I just wished you would have told me and not when it was almost to late" he said as he reached his hand up and cupped her cheek softly.

Elena relaxed into his touch. she couldn't help but be concerned at his calmness however. She had a strange feeling he probably was going to lose his composer at some point. She just hoped he wouldn't do something completely stupid. Elena heard someone knock on her door and she stepped away from Damon. She looked at him and then went to answer her door. She opened it to see Elijah. She smiled at him.

"I just came to see if you were okay and if you needed any help packing some clothes" he said smiling sweetly at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I have my clothes ready I just have a few more things to get ready and I'll be right down" Elena said smiling sweetly at Elijah. He nodded and kissed her cheek before she shut the door and turned back to Damon. He was watching her closely.

"What no kiss kiss for the boyfriend" Damon smirked.

"And once again I'm back to regretting telling you anything" Elena sighed as she went to her dresser and grabbed her bathroom bag.

"Ah come on, I was just kidding" Damon grinned his perfectly white smile.

"You're lucky, I like you" Elena smirked back.

"How much do you like me?" he questioned as he closed the space between them.

Elena was completely hyper aware of how close he was. She could smell his skin and feel his body through her cloths. Damon took advantage and crashed his lips to Elena's. Elena dropped her bag from her hands and found herself pressing herself closer to Damon. His lips were soft on hers, his touch was electric. She couldn't remember why this was a bad Idea except for the fact it felt so good at that moment. Suddenly she came to her senses and took a shaky step back. Her lips were swollen and she was flustered. She looked at Damon and he looked hungry and not in the blood kind of way. She had to put some space between them or she might do something she would regret. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor and took it to her duffle bag. She took a breath and turned around only to see her room was empty. She sat down on the bed and stared at the floor. Was Damon right? Did she have feelings for him that she had been denying to herself for far too long? This was just too much for her to deal with along with dying and what Andrea had up her sleeve. She stood and grabbed her bag. She moved to the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob.

"Here we go" she said to herself as she opened the door.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own…..just this story

I want to send a big shot out to the review I received from an anonymous person. Thank you for your review and I'm glad you have so much invested in this story. This one is for you!

**Chapter 24**

By the time Elena had come down stairs everyone was getting ready to leave. Elena saw Anna, Andrew, Natalie, Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Rebecca. Elijah was no were to be seen and neither was Andrea. She felt a lump of fear settle into her stomach. Everyone was in talk as she went to the kitchen. She saw Elijah deep in conversation with Andrea. She touched his arm and lifted her eyes to his. Elena couldn't understand the words between them but she could sense the lust from Andrea. She felt sick and angry. Suddenly as if Elijah sensed danger he jerked his head up to see Elena and the look of hurt and anger. He quickly stood and went to her.

"Elena it's not what you think" he said softly to her.

Elena shut her mind off as she looked at Elijah.

"We are ready to go" she said as acid leaked into her voice.

Elijah flinches at her bluntness. He nodded at her and left to make sure everyone was ready. Elena stood in the room with Andrea. Their eyes met and Elena's eyes glazed over.

"I can sense you don't care too much for me" Andrea said without haste.

"I don't know you well enough to form an opinion" Elena said as she moved to the sink to clean up the dishes.

Elena didn't feel like saying anything else to Andrea. Of course she wanted to tell her that Elijah was hers and she had no need to try and win him back that his loyalties lied with her, but then she would regret it instantly. Elena wasn't one to gloat and she knew that Andrea was. She had a feeling that until things were sorted she would keep her distance from this woman and keep her back against her closest friends. Elena finished her work and then dried her hands before turning to see that Andrea was leaning against the counter. Elena took a deep breath and then met Andrea's eyes.

"You have every right to be jealous you know" Andrea said casually.

"Do I now?" Elena countered.

"Of course, I was Elijah's first love. He still loves me. He may have fallen for you but it won't change the fact that when you are dead, he will come back to me as he always will" Andrea said smoothly.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume that after your betrayal he will come back to you" Elena said as she took a step towards Andrea.

Andrea smiled as she took a step to Elena. The air around them seem to crack with heat as the two women stared each other down.

"I see he has told you of my little spell" she said amused.

"A spell that has managed to keep you young as well as alive, but trust me when I tell you this.." Elena said as she squared her shoulders.

"The only reason you are alive is because Elijah couldn't find you to kill you himself" Elena snapped out before moving away towards the waiting group. Andrea watched her leave but Elena could feel that it wasn't nearly over between them. Elena had walked in just as everyone planned riding routes.

"Okay, so we know that Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler are all at the boarding house already and waiting for us. All we need to do now is figure a way to safely take Elena there and keep Klaus from side tracking us" Alaric said as he looked at everyone.

"I agree with Rick" Damon said as he grabbed Elena's bag and slid it over his shoulder.

"Elena will ride with Rick, Stefan and me to the boarding house. Elijah will take Andrea, Anna and Andrew will ride with Matt and Rebecca" Damon said as he met Elena's stare.

He seemed to be searching for her approval on the matter. Elena nodded and stood by Damon. Elijah looked to Elena and she met his eyes and nodded. He did the same and Andrea appeared sliding her arm through his. Elena bulked at the move. She refused to let this women have the best of her. Natalie began to chant a slow rhythm as Damon grabbed Elena. He seemed to be waiting for something. Before Elena could react she found herself in the waiting car beside Damon and Stefan. She didn't care how she ended up there just that she was away from that damn woman. Damon could sense her concern and turned to her.

"Elena are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

Elena met his eyes and nodded a shaky nod. Damon didn't press the issue which Elena was grateful for. The ride to the boarding house seemed longer than it usually was and Elena didn't know if it was because she was so wrapped up in Andrea's web or because she was so tired. They had finally reached the house and the cars piled in behind them. The sat still for a moment before Damon's phone went off. He looked at it and then opened the door for Elena. She climbed from the car and made her way quickly inside to the foyer. She was still the owner of the house at least until she died then it would go back to Damon and Stefan. She quickly turned to the door and called out to the vampires that waited in the dark for an invitation in. One by one Anna, Andrew, Matt, Rebecca, and Elijah made their way inside the house. Natalie was the last to enter aside from Andrea. Natalie chanted once more surrounding the house with a protective spell to keep Klaus and his minions out as well from trying to do harm. She breathed a small breath before moving to the living room where everyone now gathered. They still had to dish out the room situation.

"Okay so, we will put Anna, Andrew, Rebecca, and Matt in the west wing. Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Rick will be in the east wing. Andrea and Natalie in the south, and Elena, Elijah, Stefan and I in the North" Damon said as he handed everyone a key.

"Why group us?" Caroline asked.

"It's better we keep Elena well protected and each of you has a strong skill or power" Stefan said this time.

They all grabbed their bags and made way to the wings of their room. Elena grabbed her bag and moved to the North wing. Elijah appeared beside her and took her bag from her. She didn't have the strength to resist and she really didn't want to.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"My pleasure" he whispered back as he followed her closely.

The walk to the north wing was quiet and eerie. Elena had been in this house several times but this time it seemed like she was walking to her death and in some ways she was. The battle with Klaus was to begin by the next full moon which was in 4 days. Only then could the spell be strong enough to kill him once and for all. Elena finally reached her door and placed the key in the lock. She turned it slowly. The click of the lock seemed so loud. She finally opened the door and flipped on the light. Inside the room was a very large king size bed that was held by a large four poster bed similar to the one in Damon's room. The bed was surrounded with matching furniture and a flat screen TV. Elena mused at the weirdness of it all. There was a large bathroom that was attached to the room that was just as elegant as the room. It was decorated in white which Elena thought was just beautiful. She turned as she heard Elijah place down her bag.

"Elena we need to talk" he said to her as he touched her face.

"Elijah, I don't want to talk to night. I want you to make love to me like it's the last time we will" she said to him in a whisper as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Elijah pulled her fiercely into his arms as he smoothed her hair.

"It will not be our last sweet Elena. I want you and only you. Never forget that" he murmured to her as he claimed her lips ending the conversation between them.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own….just this story

Thanks to the awesome ones who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 25**

Elena awoke sometime around midnight alone in bed. She sat up and pulled the sheet back as she climbed from the bed looking for some clothes. She finally found a pair of pants and a t-shirt. She quickly put them on and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She flicked on the lamp beside her bed. The room looked normal, but she had this strange feeling that something was wrong. She moved to the door slowly and turned the handle. She opened it carefully and looked down the hall. There was no sound and only the faint glow of the hall lamps. Elena stepped out and made her way down the hall. She walked carefully and quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone up. She figured that Damon and Stefan knew she was already awake and was listening to her footsteps as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. After what seemed like a day's walk in the dark she finally reached the kitchen. It was also dark and she could see a faint glow from the moon over the sink. She moved to the fridge and opened it. She looked inside at the contents and was surprised to see it was fully stocked. She smiled softly and then grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. She closed the fridge and turned to place her food on the counter when suddenly Andrea was there. Elena gasped and was about to ask what she was doing when she suddenly flung her hand out and Elena found herself pinned against the wall. She felt her lungs collapsing as the pressure around her throat grew stronger. Elena struggled to gasp for air her legs flaring out around her. Suddenly Andrea walked to her slowly like a cat stalking its prey. She tilted her head to the side at Elena's struggle. She grinned and before Elena could react Andrea plunged a knife into Elena's chest. Elena couldn't cry out at the pain. She watched as Andrea pulled the knife out of her and tossed it aside. She let Elena fall to the ground. Elena gripped her chest as the blood oozed faster down the front of her shirt. She lifted her weak gaze to meet Andrea's. She took a strong breath and spoke to her.

"Why?" Elena whispered.

"I told you Elena. Elijah is mine and with you out of the picture I can have him back and everyone will be free of the doppelganger and Klaus. It's a win win situation." She smiled as she knelt down to where Elena struggled to keep consciousness.

"Damon" Elena cried as she felt herself grow weaker.

"No one can hear you Elena. Not here" she whispered once more before Elena's eyes slowly closed.

Elena's eyes flashed open to her room. She was sweating and in bed alone. She climbed from the bed and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. She quickly put them on and turned on her light. She glanced and the room was empty. She saw Elijah's shirt lying on the floor and turned to the door. She was seriously freaking out. This was too much like her dream. She quickly went to the door and opened it. Everything was exactly the same. She however wasn't about to go down to the kitchen. She immediately went the opposite direction and headed to Damon's room. She moved quickly and finally found his door. She opened it carefully. She saw Damon lying shirtless in the middle of his bed. She closed the door and began to walk to his bed.

"Damon" Elena whispered.

Damon suddenly sat up quickly and looked around the room. He quickly flipped the light on and saw Elena standing beside his bed. He didn't know if this was a dream or if she was really at his bed. He didn't care. He pulled Elena into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. She felt so real, she smelt delicious, and her skin was so soft. He would gladly keep this dream forever. He ran his hands up her side to her shirt. He quickly removed it. Elena didn't struggle against him. It had to be a dream. Elena was kissing him back; her hands moved to his hair. Damon kissed her lips and then to her neck. He wanted one sip but refused. He just wanted her in his arms in any way he could have her. Elena moaned against him. He quickly worked at pants. Suddenly Elena froze and Damon did too.

"Elena are you okay?" Damon asked his voice rough with desire and need.

"Damon I can't" Elena said her voice rough as well.

"Wait a second, this isn't a dream?" Damon said realizing she was indeed in his bed and in his arms.

"No, it's really me" Elena said as she grabbed her shirt and slipped it on. She was still straddling Damon's lap.

She tried to move but Damon held her in place.

"What are you doing in here Elena" Damon asked softly.

"I had a horrible nightmare. It scared me and I awoke alone and you are the first person I needed" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Shh, its okay. Tell me what happened" Damon said as he touched her cheek wiping her eyes.

Elena took a shaky breath. Damon layed down and pulled Elena into his arms as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped the covers around her as she began the story. Damon listened closely as she told him everything.

"So you think Andrea planted this little dream?" Damon asked her once she was done telling him the dream.

"That's just it, I don't know. She wants Elijah and honestly Damon I don't know what to think of how he acts around her. I just don't know" Elena said as a yawn escaped her lips.

"You're tired" Damon said as he moved.

"Damon please, can I stay with you tonight?" Elena asked as she met his eyes.

"Of course" he said as she pulled her tightly into his arms.

Elena cuddled closer to him and he held her closely. He didn't know what Andrea was up to but he intended to find out one way or another. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He had dreamed so many times about making love to Elena and having her calling his name as he drove her over the edge of pleasure, but right now he was just content to have her in his bed and in his arms even if it meant nothing more than that. He kissed her head softly before cutting the light out and pulling Elena closer to his chest.

"I love you Elena" Damon whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep his arms wrapped around Elena securely.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own…just this story

Special shout out to Destinoscelgo for the awesome review!

**Chapter 26**

Elena awoke to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around. She was in Damon's room. She remembered everything from last night. She didn't feel bad about what happened just confused. She still hadn't known where Elijah had disappeared too and she had every intention of finding out. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the shower in the connecting bathroom shut off. Suddenly Damon appeared wet and in nothing more than a towel. Elena couldn't help but admire the view, who wouldn't? When Damon saw Elena looking he grinned and flashed her a smoldering gaze. Elena couldn't help the giggle that came out next.

"Seriously? I was going for brooding sexy man" Damon pouted.

That sent Elena into even more giggles. Damon stood and watched her laugh. Suddenly he grinned and met her eyes. He quickly grabbed his towel and dropped it to the floor. Elena quickly stopped her laughing and covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't cover your eyes, enjoy the view" Damon chuckled.

"Damon put some clothes on please" Elena asked as she moved her feet to the floor.

"Geez you're a mood killer" he teased but Elena heard him move to the closet.

She waited a few more minutes before she heard Damon tell her she could look. She reluctantly moved her hands. Damon stood wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and nothing else. Elena met his eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks for everything last night Damon; I better go get a shower and try to find out where Elijah is" she said as she stood and moved to the door.

Suddenly Damon was standing in front of her. She gasped in shock.

"You could stay" he whispered to her.

Elena met his eyes and touched his cheek softly.

"Damon I can't, I'm sorry" Elena said to him.

"I'll be waiting for you" he said and pressed his lips to hers.

Elena stood still but in a small way she kissed him back. She was going to make a mess of everything she knew it. She pulled away and Damon opened the door for her. Elena nodded to him and walked into the hallway. She walked slowly to her room. The hallway was empty and so wasn't Elena. She finally reached her door and opened it. The room was empty. She sighed and went to grab her things for a hot shower. The shower pressure felt amazing as she washed her hair. She was applying conditioner when she heard the shower door open. She turned to see Elijah standing before her completely naked. Elena's eyes trailed over the perfectly chiseled body. She finally brought her eyes to his.

"Like what you see?" he asked grinning at her.

Her throat went dry. Boy did she like what she saw. Elijah took the silence as an invitation. He grabbed Elena and pulled her into his strong arms. He kissed her under the spray of the water. Elena slid her hands up to his chest and around his neck hugging her naked body closer to him. She knew she needed to talk to him but at the moment she didn't care about where he was last night just that he was holding her tightly in his arms and he was all she needed. Elijah slid his arms around to Elena's waist and picked her up pressing her body against the stone wall. His lips found hers as he slid his other hand up to cup her breasts. Elena leaned into his hands as they teased and tormented her. Elijah slid his lips down her jaw to her waiting throat. Elena tilted her head to the side as she felt Elijah's fangs scrape against her skin. She tensed for a moment before she felt his fangs slip into her skin drinking slowly from her. She gripped his shoulders as he took what he wanted. Elijah never took more than he needed. She trusted him on that. Elijah pulled away briefly and met Elena's eyes. Suddenly Elena saw a flash of something that wasn't Elijah. He sat her on her feet and backed away from Elena. He opened the shower door and slammed it behind him. It rattled under the pressure. Elena looked confused but she shut the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it tightly around her and followed Elijah into the bedroom. She saw him staring at the bed. She swallowed the lump in her throat and moved to him. She lifted her hand to touch his shoulder. She suddenly found herself against the wall pinned by Elijah. His face was nothing like she had ever seen before. Elena was actually scared of Elijah.

"Elijah what's wrong" Elena asked him in a whisper.

"You now intend to play dumb?" he snapped at her.

She could see the anger in his face and then it suddenly hit her. Elijah and taken her blood and he had seen her with Damon and what they had done. Shit!

"Elijah I can explain" Elena said trying to calm him.

"I would love to hear how you intend to explain what happened with Damon" he growled.

Elena was really panicking now. This part of Elijah Elena had never seen and it scared her more than anything in the world.

"Wait a second, Where were you last night?" Elena countered.

Elijah stiffened at her words.

"This is not about me Elena. Why were you almost having sex with Damon" he said again louder.

"I didn't almost have sex with him Elijah. I wouldn't" she snapped back.

"Then how do you explain how you were topless and in his lap, let alone you slept in his arms" he countered back.

"I was scared Elijah. I had a horrible nightmare about your crazy ex who tried to kill me by the way and I wanted you but you weren't even here. Damon was the only one close enough. I don't have to explain my reason for wanting someone to protect me" Elena snapped as she found herself pushing away from Elijah and moving to the bed to grab some clothes.

Elena turned to find Elijah was in her face again.

"You are mine Elena. I don't share" Elijah growled.

"Where in the hell were you Elijah?" Elena snapped again.

"I was with Andrea" Elijah said in anger.

"You slept with her?" Elena asked as the tears filled her eyes.

"I…" Elijah started but stopped cold when he saw Elena pull away from him.

Elena moved past him to the bathroom with her clothes and shut the door behind her. He stood frozen. He didn't sleep with Andrea and Elena had to believe that, but how was he going to deal with what Elena did. She didn't sleep with Damon in a sense but he was still so angry. He knew he had frightened Elena and he felt bad for that, but he wasn't going to lose her to Damon he wouldn't. He quickly threw on some clothes and went in search of Damon Salvatore.

Elena emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt. She piled her hair into a ponytail and slipped on some black boots. She was getting hungry and decided to go to the kitchen for breakfast. She opened the door and then heard a loud crash coming from Damon's room. Elena ran to his room and found Damon lying on the floor against his bed bleeding. She was about to go to him when she saw Elijah grab him by the neck and flipped him with a flick of his wrist to the wall. Damon hit a portrait and it fell to the ground glass shattering around him. Elena moved fast and knelt by Damon's side as she touched his face. She quickly looked to Elijah. His eyes were as black as night and the hate was so clear on his face. He met Elena's eyes and froze. Elena's eyes filled with tears that spilled on to her cheeks.

"Elena I…." Elijah said as he took a step to Elena. She snapped her head at him.

"Don't Elijah, go to Andrea" she snapped her eyes cold.

"I didn't sleep with Andrea Elena" Elijah said in a whisper.

"What?" Elena asked him shocked.

"I didn't sleep with her. I went to see her about Klaus" he said and moved to the door.

Elena didn't know what to say to him, she probably ruined everything with him because of what she had done with Damon. Elena looked at Damon and then to Elijah. Elijah bowed his head to Elena and left the room. Elena turned her attention to Damon.

"Damon I'm so sorry" Elena sobbed.

"Elena its fine, look I'm healed" he said as he winced sitting up.

"Liar" Elena chuckled.

"Elena, I can't stand to see you crying. You love him I get it. Maybe in another lifetime huh" he said as he touched her cheek. Elena blinked and nodded.

"Go before its gone" Damon said softly to her.

"Damon you're too good of a man" Elena whispered and she knelt down and placed a kiss on Damon's lips softly.

"Don't tell anyone" he teased.

"Never" she whispered and climbed to her feet.

She quickly looked back at Damon and then ran to her room. She flung the door open and found Elijah sitting on the bed his head in his hands. Elijah lifted his head to look at Elena. She let the tears fall as she moved to him. She knelt in front of him and touched his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Elijah" Elena whispered as tears fell faster now.

"Oh god Elena, I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't want you to ever know that part of me was real" he whispered as he fell to his knees beside Elena. He took her quickly into his arms as she buried her head into his neck and cried.

"I don't love Damon. I love you, it's always going to be you" Elena said as she lifted her face to his.

Elijah crushed his lips to hers as he braided his hands into her hair and pulled closer. After a breathless moment Elijah pulled away and rested his forehead on Elena's.

"Never again Elena, I love you" he said his voice rough with desire.

"Never again" Elena whispered as she pulled Elijah's face to hers again as their backs fell to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own…..Just this story

As always thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 27**

Elena laid wrapped in Elijah's arms as their breathing slowed. Elijah played with a small piece of Elena's hair that had slipped from her ponytail which was now a mess. Elena didn't care how she looked just that she was with Elijah. He consumed her like the air she breathed. She needed him and after everything he hadn't left her like she thought she deserved. She lifted her head to look into Elijah's eyes. He met her gaze and touched her face sweetly.

"If us fighting like that is what great make-up sex is then we need to do it more often" Elena grinned.

Elijah chuckled at her and rolled her on her back as he planted himself between her thighs.

"I never want to fight with you Elena, we can have that anytime" he grinned as he claimed her lips.

Elena moaned as his tongue danced with hers. After a moment they pulled apart.

"Elijah why didn't you tell me you went to see Andrea" Elena asked as she touched his cheek.

Elijah looked like he was debating the truth as he rested his elbows against Elena's head. He still remained holding her body still with his.

"Elena, I went to see Andrea about Klaus and the spell she will do. I was going to tell you before I left but you have been so tired and you looked so peaceful sleeping. I had no idea that you needed me, which was strange since I always know when you do. I suppose it is possible that Andrea is up to more than she is letting on. I honestly don't trust her Elena and something isn't right with what she is telling me." Elijah said as he sat up.

Elena followed and Elijah pulled her into his arms.

"Elijah I know this sounds strange but when I had that dream it was as if it really happened. I awoke with my chest feeling like it was killing me. Andrea is a very powerful witch and I don't doubt her abilities in the slightest but is it possible she could have blocked us from feeling each other?" Elena asked in honest.

"It is entirely possible Elena. She is very powerful and that is what worries me. She is capable of anything and I know you must feel like she is still something to me" Elijah replied as he took Elena's hand into his.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other and if I am being honest with you I did believe it at first. But the thing is I can understand your history with her as you can understand mine. I want you to know that I had no intention of ever sleeping with Damon. I think part of me thought that I had some feelings for Damon but truth is I think once I did but when I really listened to my heart I felt empty with Damon near. When I'm with you I feel like I can breathe. When you're gone I can't. I've never felt a love like that Elijah" Elena said as she touched his cheek.

"Elena you must know that there will never be another for me. What I had with Andrea was nothing like what I have with you. My heart hasn't beat in over a thousand years and I never missed it until you came into my life and my heart began to beat with yours. I love you Elena and I am so sorry that I frightened you and for what I wasn't here for" Elijah said as he kissed Elena softly on the lips.

"Will you want me even when my hearts not beating?" she asked him.

Elijah looked down at her in complete shock.

"My sweet Elena, of course I will want you. I'll always want you in every way imaginable." He grinned.

"Elijah when this is all over can we go back to the cottage again?" she asked him.

"Speaking of I have a gift for you" he grinned as he reached onto the bed and grabbed his jacket.

He dug into the pocket and removed an envelope. He turned back to Elena and gave it to her. Elena looked at the envelope and then back to Elijah.

"Go ahead and open it" he grinned.

Elena smiled and flipped the envelope over in her hands. She carefully opened it and pulled the contents out. She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read the contents. She gasped and looked to Elijah. Elijah had bought the cottage and the surrounding property as well. The only thing the forms needed was her signature.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"Elijah I love it. You bought this" she said again still in shock.

"No my love, WE bought it. All the paperwork needs is your signature. I've already signed. Once you sign I'll send them back to the office and when this is all over we will go to our home" he said as he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Our home?" Elena whispered mainly to herself. She looked at Elijah once more.

"Thank you" Elena whispered.

"I have one more thing" Elijah said as he pulled Elena to sit on the bed.

He quickly left the room and then reappeared. Elena looked at him questioningly. Elijah looked nervous. Elena couldn't help but be nervous as well.

"Elijah is everything okay?" Elena asked him.

Elijah met her eyes and stood before her. He took a deep breath.

"Elena I have loved you for so long even before we knew it. I have never loved someone so completely. I trust you with my life, as you do with yours. I have had a thousand years to see love, loss, and death. I was walking alone in this world for so long and I don't want to walk into the rest of eternity without you. Elena gilbert will you marry me?" Elijah asked as he slid to his knee in front of Elena holding a beautiful ring.

Elena lifted her eyes to Elijah's. He held his breath and waited for her answer.

Elena took a deep breath.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own….just this story

Thanks to the people who took the time to review, you guys are awesome!

**Chapter 28**

Elena took a deep breath as she tried to answer Elijah. He was on his knees in front of her wanting to spend eternity with her. What girl could refuse such an offer of an eternity of love and trust from a man? Was it too early in their relationship to make such a huge decision? She hadn't even begun to live in a sense and she wasn't even promised a life of being a normal human being. She had three days left of this human life before she was immortal. Elena left her thoughts to give Elijah and answer. She opened her mouth to respond when suddenly she heard Damon and Stefan yelling for her and Elijah. she smiled apologetically to him as she stood and followed him downstairs. They finally reached the landing when suddenly Elena found herself flat on her back. The breath had been knocked from her lungs as she looked around. Natalie, bonnie and Andrea were in the middle of the living room chanting holding hands. Elena sat up slowly looking for Elijah. She found him lying next to her with a huge splinter of wood in his chest. She quickly scrambled to him. She tried to remove it but found at the touch it burned her hands. She quickly looked for Stefan and Damon. She found them the same way. Caroline was trying to remove the splinter from Stefan's body. She too was burned at the touch. Elena looked back at Elijah. He moaned in pain.

"Elijah what can I do" Elena cried to him.

"Do not cry love, It will be okay" he whispered to her.

Elena looked at him as the tears fell. She watched as his body began to turn pale grey. She had just seconds to remove the steak before he would die. Of course originals didn't die from common wood stakes but she didn't want to have to wait a whole 24 hours without him and to leave herself vulnerable to any attacks, and she needed him more than anything. Elena took a big breath and grabbed the stake again. She felt her flesh burning and the smell turned her stomach over. She felt the pain and cried out as she pulled again with all the strength she had and the strength she felt from Elijah. Suddenly the steak came sliding out and Elena dropped it to the floor beside her. She met Elijah's weak stare. She quickly moved to find something sharp. She found a piece of glass and grabbed it firmly in her burning hand and slid it against her inner arm. Once she achieved the cut she dropped it and lifted Elijah's head to her arm.

"Please Elijah drink" she whispered as her hands gave way to the pain she now felt.

"Elena" he whispered.

Elena didn't give him time to reject it. She placed her arm to his mouth. She felt the sting of the bite but her hands burned and ached much more. She let Elijah take what he needed, which wasn't much. Her body convulsed against his as the pain finally made itself clear. Elijah licked his lips and then quickly ripped his shirt and wrapped it around Elena's arm. She took a shaky breath before turning to see that Bonnie, Natalie, and Andrea had stopped chanting and that Damon and Stefan had their stakes removed. They were feeding on bag blooded that Tyler had brought to them. Elijah met Elena's eyes and lifted her hands.

"Elena what were you thinking" he chased her.

"I was thinking of you" she said as her eyes grew weak.

Elijah bit his wrist and looked to Elena.

"Drink love" he told her softly.

Elena nodded and took Elijah's wrist into her mouth. His blood was sickly sweet but warm. She drank deeply once before pulling away. Elijah wiped her mouth for her and lifted her hands to look at them. Her hands began to heal in front of their eyes. As an original his blood was much quicker at healing then other born vampires. He was grateful for that. Once Elena's hands were healed he pulled her into his arms. Then he turned his anger on the witches in the room. He was pissed that Elena had been harmed when the house was supposed to be protected against anything Klaus could come up with.

"Would someone like to tell me how in the hell that happened" Elijah growled.

"Apparently Klaus has found a witch a little more powerful than we thought" Andrea said meeting his eyes.

"I thought the house was protected against anything" Damon said this time trying to defuse the situation.

"It is, although I have no idea how anything like this happened and once more why stakes that burn to touch" bonnie added.

"Well Klaus knows that he has exactly three days before he dies for good this time and he is panicked and will do everything in his power to stop the ritual" Andrea said.

"Obviously" Elijah snapped as he turned his attention to Elena.

Elena looked warn for the wear. She needed to be in bed. Elijah carefully picked her up and cradled her against his chest.

"I'm taking Elena to rest, should there be any more attacks let me know" Elijah growled as he carried Elena up the stairs to their room.

Elijah finally reached their room and laid Elena down on the bed. She seemed so fragile. Something wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. It was as if Elena was weakening. His blood should have healed her in any way possible. Elena met his eyes as he brushed a piece of hair from her forehead. Elena felt clammy to his touch.

"Elijah?" Elena whispered to him.

"Yes my love" he answered as he touched her cheek lovingly.

"I didn't get to tell you my answer" she said her voice weak.

"There is time for that later. Rest my sweet Elena" he cooed.

"No, you need to know" she said slowly.

Elijah waited as Elena blinked.

"Yes I will marry you" Elena whispered before she gasped and her eyes closed.

Elijah suddenly yelled for the witches. He panicked as he listened to Elena's heart. It was beating ever so slowly. He wasn't going to lose her no matter what. She had his blood in her system but she needed to live to end Klaus and save her friends. Suddenly the witches appeared as well as the Salvatore's.

"What has happened" Damon asked as he looked at Elena.

Bonnie went to her side as well as Andrea and Natalie. Behind them Anna, Andrew, Matt, Rebecca, Caroline, and Tyler looked in.

"She has been cursed" Natalie whispered in shock.

"Cursed? What in the hell does that mean" Damon growled.

"It means that when Elena removed the stake from Elijah's chest she took his curse of death into her" Natalie answered.

"How do we reverse it" Elijah said as silent tears fell on to his cheeks.

"I don't know if we can. We can try" Natalie said.

"Will it harm her?" Elijah asked as he took Elena's hand into his.

"No more than she is now" Natalie said sadly.

She looked at Bonnie and met her eyes.

"I need your help Bonnie my sister" Natalie said as she took Bonnies hand into hers.

"Whatever you need I am here" Bonnie said strongly.

Natalie nodded and turned to Elijah. She could see his pain. Elena was loved in this life as well as the next should they fail.

"Let's begin" Natalie said as she grabbed Bonnie's other hand sealing them in a tie of magic.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own….just this story

Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

Elijah watched on as Natalie and Bonnie worked their magic. Elijah didn't really care for magic in a sense but he was always fascinated by how it worked. Against all odds he had watched kingdoms fall under the hand of some powerful witches and covens. Now they didn't really call themselves covens as much as sisters. He hoped that the witches could work together to save Elena at least until the next time when Elena would die and return as a vampire. He was lost in his thoughts for a brief moment before his attention snapped back to Elena. Her heart seemed to grow stronger. He listened closely to her as if she was the only heart in the room, his heart. Suddenly he felt Elena twitch. He glanced at the witches they were so focused on their chanting they hadn't taken notice of Elena's improvement. Elijah turned his eyes to Elena when she suddenly gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Elena my love" Elijah said taking her hand into his.

"Elijah? What happened?" she whispered.

Before he could answer Natalie and Bonnie quit their chanting and smiled at each other. They had succeeded in reversing the effects of the curse. Elijah owed them for saving Elena.

"I owe you for saving Elena. I give you my word whatever you need" Elijah said as he stood and met Natalie and Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie and Natalie met Elijah's gaze.

"Of course" Bonnie said smiling to Elijah before she made her exit.

Elena looked around the room at everyone unsure of what happened. She was suddenly bombarded with hugs from everyone. She smiled as they all made there leave, leaving her with Elijah. She met his eyes. He suddenly crushed his body to hers and kissed her passionately. Elena molded her body to his and clung to him tightly. After a moment and one incredible steamy kiss Elijah pulled away and rested his forehead against Elena's.

"I was so afraid I had lost you" he whispered in anguish.

"I still don't understand what happened" Elena said confused.

Elijah moved to lie beside her and pulled her into his arms. Elena's head lay carefully on his chest. Elena waited for Elijah to start.

"What do you remember?" Elijah asked her.

"I remember we went down stairs and suddenly there was a stake in your chest. I remember trying to pull it from you and it burned my hands. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. I then remembered taking your blood and then bringing me upstairs and I told you my answer" Elena whispered softly.

"Yes, you did. I have never seen someone do something so selfless" Elijah said as he inhaled Elena's fragrance.

"What did I miss?" Elena asked him as she lifted herself to meet his eyes.

Elijah closed his eyes for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and finally told Elena.

"The stake you removed was a curse from one of klaus's witches. It was meant to kill me and the Salvatore's. Bonnie, Natalie, and Andrea worked together to rid the curse but you had removed the stake before they could do it. So when you removed it you took my curse of death. My blood slowed it down some just enough that Bonnie and Natalie were able to break the curse before you died" Elijah said as he watched the emotions flicker over Elena's face.

"If I had died would I have turned?" she asked.

"Yes, but our hope of killing Klaus would have died with you my love" he replied tucking a loose piece of her hair away from her cheek.

"Oh" Elena said as she understood Elijah's words.

Elena turned her attention to what she now wanted and needed more than anything. She moved to climb on top of Elijah. Elijah looked shocked at Elena's advances but soon fell into her willing hands. Elena ran her fingers up to the top of Elijah's shirt. He met her eyes as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Elijah loved how Elena's hands felt on him. She quickly pulled her shirt off and looked lovingly at her beautiful breasts that were incased in the lacy pink bra. He ran his hands up her sides to cup her breast softly as Elena's head fell back at his touch. He quickly removed her bra and freed her breast as he lifted himself to capture one of them in his mouth tasting her slowly. He moved to the other as his free hand rubbed the other carefully. Elena moaned against his touch. Elijah quickly flipped Elena on to her back as he removed her jeans. Once they were gone he quickly moved to remove his pants and settled between her thighs. Elena met his eyes.

"Elijah I meant what I said. I want to spend eternity with you. You and me always" Elena said as she slipped her hands up to Elijah's chest and pulled him closer to her face.

"Always Elena. I promise to love you for eternity and beyond" he whispered as he kissed her lips and entered her.

Elena's back arched in pleasure. She had never felt so complete in all her life. She had felt loss and betrayal in every sense of the word. With Elijah by her side she would never have to feel that again. Elena lost herself in the touches and kisses they shared. After a while they finally laid to calm their breathing wrapped in each other's arms. Elena lay on Elijah's chest when he suddenly reached on to the nightstand and grabbed the small black box Elena had seen earlier. He removed the ring and took Elena's hand. He slid it on her finger and then kissed it sweetly. Elena smiled as she looked at the ring and then at Elijah.

"I love you Elena" he said to her as he touched her face.

"I love you too Elijah" she whispered as she looked at the ring on her finger.

She looked once more at the ring and she finally felt like she was home. Elena drifted to sleep wrapped in Elijah's arms safe and sound.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own….just this story

Thanks to everyone who sent amazing reviews!

**Chapter 30**

Andrea had left at the first embrace from Elena and Elijah. She had made her way back to her room with a speed no normal calm person could manage. Once she entered her room she shut the door with a little force, it rattled under her pressure. She walked to her spell book and quickly flipped it open. She began to look for the spell that would end Klaus. She had been working on the spell for quite some time since she had arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. She remembered when she had seen Elijah for the first time in over a hundred and fifty years. He still was just as sexy as she remembered. She had used Elijah in their relationship for several years. he was an original who could grant her the immortality she wanted without going against her nature of being a witch, as well as having a sexual appetite to match hers. Her immortality had come with a price of course, she had to leave Elijah and make sure she became invisible, and to a vampire who knew everyone that was something very hard to do. She came back to her present time and then she remembered when she saw Elena for the first time. She was definitely a spitting image of Katharine, and seeing her in Elijah's embrace was enough for her to want to cast a spell to get rid of Elena for good. The Salvatore's no doubt would kill her before she even cast the spell but hey a girl hope right? She didn't want Elijah and Elena together at all. She had use of Elijah and needed his blood. Her simple spell didn't last forever. She was already starting to age in some ways and she needed to stop it, except this time she would take more for the next one hundred and fifty years. The first thing she needed to do was get Elena away from Elijah so she could seduce him once again and take what she needed. She honestly didn't care about Klaus but she was willing to kill him in order to keep her blood bank alive and well. She glanced once more at the book and then shut it. She had to think of a way to trick Elijah into her bed, and then she would take what she needed and leave the same way she had years ago. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Andrea said as nicely as she could.

Andrea wasn't one to be messed with in any way. Andrea watched as the Bennett witch and Natalie came in to her room. Bonnie was indeed very powerful and yet she didn't realize just how much power she had. Her blood line went back centuries and Natalie was part of that line. They didn't know just how far it went but Andrea did. They had no idea just how powerful they were together. They had enough power to kill her, and that was a lot. Andrea was the strongest witch she knew, but with the Bennett line she was as good as dead if they found out and Andrea would never tell them. She smiled inside as she met their eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked them as they stood by the door.

"Nothing is wrong, we just wanted to compare notes with you sister on how to kill Klaus in two days" Natalie said casually.

"Oh of course, let me get my spell book and we can look at it together" Andrea said with a fake smile.

Andrea pulled her spell book out and opened it to the spell she had been working on for days. She motioned for Bonnie and Natalie to sit. They took a seat on the small sofa in Andrea's room as Andrea sat across from them. They began to discuss the way they should set the circle and what materials were needed for the ritual. Andrea smiled and listened and acted very much the hospital hostess when she wasn't feeling it. After about an hour they left and Andrea grew hungry. She left her room and went to the kitchen where everyone was gathered for dinner. She wasn't much on socializing but she had to play along. She smiled and entered the room. The group had decided to order pizza. Andrea actually liked pizza and was very hungry. She began to fix herself a plate with a salad when she noticed Elijah and Elena enter the room. Elena was holding his hand and smiling. Suddenly Andrea saw the ring. She gripped the plate in her hand tightly. Elijah had asked Elena to marry him and by the look of Elena and Elijah both she had said yes. Andrea's blood boiled, she wanted to send Elena to the floor to die. She quickly snapped her head up and then finished getting her food before she excused herself to her room.

"Andrea I'm sure one night of relaxation would do you some good" Elijah had said to her.

"Of course it would Elijah but I do need to make sure I'm ready and that nothing goes wrong with the spell" she said and turned and left quickly before Elijah could speak another word.

Andrea dropped her food in the hallway been as she made her way to her room. She now knew what she needed to do. She would make a deal with Klaus. If he could grant her safety as well the blood she needed to survive she would help him stay alive. She quickly went to her room and closed her door. She grabbed her jacket and scarf as well as a few personal items she had that were precious to her. She then grabbed her spell book and made her way to the window. She began to chant and then cloaked herself in a spell to leave her unnoticed as she sneaked away from the boarding house. She knew where Klaus was staying and made a quick trip to get to him. After about an hour Andrea reached Klaus home. It was quite nice; she had to give him credit for not living like scum. As she approached the estate she felt the presence of hybrids. She hadn't been completely obvious to the rumors of Klaus and his little band of followers. She smiled as she sent her magic swirling out around her. Suddenly she heard the screams and howls of the hybrid groupies. She knew they would be out for a while. She made her way to the door and was about to answer when Klaus opened it and grinned.

"Why hello Love, what can I do for you?" he said slowly as if testing the air around her.

"I'm Andrea, I'm here to make a deal with you Klaus" Andrea said firmly.

"And what makes you so sure I would need your help?" he said drawing his words slowly.

"Because I'm the one who has the spell to kill you" she said grinning.

Klaus looked taken back for a moment but motioned for her to come inside. Andrea bowed her head and went inside. She stepped into the large foyer and glanced around. It was solid marble and quite lovely. Klaus appeared and motioned for her to follow him into his study. She followed and took a seat that Klaus had motioned for her. He took a seat beside her and turned to her.

"Care for a drink?" he asked politely.

"Brandy straight" Andrea said as she sat her book in her lap carefully. Klaus smiled and moved to the bar which was fully stocked. He busied himself with a drink for the two of them as he began to make small talk.

"So tell me, what makes you come to me?" he asked as he turned and handed Andrea her glass. She took it and downed the contents quickly. Elijah chuckled as she sat the glass down and met his eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him.

"Ah, a question with a question. Well played love" he said grinning.

"I am very aware of who you are" he said casually.

"Then you know that I am a very strong and powerful witch" she said casually.

"I do, although why would you come to me and ask for my help knowing I could kill you instantly" he replied as he brushed at his pants.

"I am well aware of your ideas but I am the only one strong enough to keep you alive and well so that your hybrid army can continue to exist" she said meeting his eyes.

"I'm listening" he motioned for her to continue.

"You know my history with your brother as well as my powers and I'm asking to make a deal" she said turning to him. He looked at her and nodded. Andrea continued.

"I need blood to continue my spell to remain immortal, and in return I will make sure you are invincible against the Bennett witch's and all others" she said firmly.

"So if I understand, you require original blood to remain immortal and in return I will be invincible against the magic the witches have planned. But what of Elena?" he asked her tilting his head to the side.

Andrea's eyes grew angry and she swirled her magic out around her. Klaus gripped his chest as he met Andrea's eyes.

"I could give a damn about Elena gilbert. I would love nothing more than for her to die, and I can make sure your army is capable of survival without her blood" Andrea hissed.

"So you hate her love" he asked grinning.

"More than you know" she whispered.

"It seems to me that you are in love with Elijah love" Klaus grinned.

"I have no need for loving Elijah. He was great in bed and had what I needed that is all" she said casually.

"You must learn to lie better than that Andrea" he chuckled.

"Will you make the deal?" Andrea countered.

Klaus stood and walked to his window overlooking his estate. To be immune against any attack and to know his army could and would survive. He was a fool to not consider her offer. He turned to her and met her eyes.

"I will make the deal, but know this Andrea" he said slowly as he suddenly was in front of her. Andrea didn't move.

"If this is a game or a trick I will rip your heart from your chest. Is that understood?" he said his voice meaning every word.

"Yes" she said squaring her shoulders.

"Great love, let me show you to your room" he said as he straightened and held his hand out for Andrea.

Andrea grabbed her book and then took his hand as he led her to her new room.

Back at the boarding house Natalie and bonnie were suddenly aware of Andrea's magic and quickly went to her room. They flung the door opened and went inside. Damon, Stefan, Elijah, and Elena went inside.

"Where is she?" Damon asked stunned.

"We have a huge problem" Bonnie said meeting their eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own….Just this story

A big dedication and thank you goes out to MidnightMoonRomantic who gave an amazing review and made my day!

**Chapter 31**

"What do you mean a Problem?" Damon hissed as he met Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie looked to Natalie who took a stand beside her before she could address Damon's question.

"Andrea has left, and judging from her magic pattern she went in search of Klaus" Bonnie said firmly.

Damon froze and met Bonnie's eyes.

"That's just freaking perfect" Damon hissed slamming his fist into the nearby wall. The wall buckled and gave way around his fist.

"Wait, she went looking for Klaus for what exactly?" Elena asked.

"It's obvious Elena. She is going to help Klaus by keeping him alive in exchange for something I'm sure. So that being said I hope the Bennett witches here can make a damn good spell to counter whatever Andrea's up to" Damon said running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Wait a second Bennett witches?" Elena questioned him.

"Geez am I the only one who had bothered to pay attention around here" Damon said sarcastically as he took a step to Bonnie and Natalie.

"Yes, I said Bennett witches because Natalie and Bonnie are family, which by the way makes them a little more powerful than most" he smirked wagging his eyebrows at Elena.

"Bonnie, Natalie did you know?" Elena questioned them.

"Yes, I knew. We had to let Andrea believe that we didn't know each other aside from you. It was safer this way. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Elena but it only put you in harm's way against Andrea." Bonnie said smiling softly at Elena.

Elena didn't question Bonnie's words simply because it made sense. She was happy for her friend in the fact she had another witch in her family aside from her late gran who had died after helping Elena and the Salvatore's in the tomb. Elena looked at bonnie and smiled letting her friend know she wasn't upset at what she had told her. She then turned her attention to Elijah who stood silently at her side. He seemed on edge and Elena wondered if it was simply because of Andrea's betrayal or if he still had some small feelings for her. Elena could understand if he did. She still had small feelings for Damon in a sense. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Natalie and Bonnie. Before she could speak Elijah spoke.

"So if I am to understand correctly, you have a spell that is stronger than Andrea's?" Elijah asked as he rubbed his chin in concentration.

"Yes, we do. Andrea's spell was sent to separate Klaus from any sire's he may have done in the past and present. Judging from what Andrea had planned she will be using a counter spell which will kill Elena and save Klaus without his need for Elena's blood to create his hybrids. We however will still separate Klaus from his lines, kill him, and strip Andrea of her powers leaving her to her own dark demise" Natalie spoke firmly.

"Will it work?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow night when the moon is high we will be ready to end this once and for all. Elena will need to exchange blood with you once more before the ceremony in order for her transformation to be a complete success" Natalie said simply.

"Very well" Elijah said and turned to Elena before kissing her head softly and leaving the room.

Elena stood stunned for a moment but understood that Elijah needed some time to think. She decided to go visit with Anna and to see if Andrew could maybe talk with Elijah in a way. Rebecca and Caroline helped Natalie and Bonnie gather the things they needed while Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Tyler planned out the local area where the sacrifice would take place. Elena had managed to escape the fuss and went in search of Anna. She finally came upon her and Andrews's room and knocked carefully.

"Come in" she heard Anna call.

Elena stepped inside to see Andrew and Anna having tea.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Elena apologized.

"You're not interrupting anything please have a seat. Would you care for some tea?"  
Andrew offered Elena.

"That would be nice thank you" she said to him as he poured her a cup and handed it to her. Elena added her sugar and milk. She took a sip and smiled. It was the best tea she had ever had.

"This is delicious" she said as she sat her cup in her lap.

"I'm glad you like it, it's a rose tea from England. It is one of my favorites" Andrew smiled at Elena.

"What can we do for you Elena? You seem to be worried" Anna said as she touched Elena's hand.

"Well, I'm not worried so much as I am just wanting someone to talk to" Elena admitted.

Suddenly Andrew smiled at Anna. He sat his tea down and stood.

"I think some girl time as they say is needed here. I will leave you to it while I go look for Elijah for some talking of our own." Andrew smiled as he placed a sweet kiss on Anna's head before excusing himself. Before he left the room Andrew smiled at Elena.

"Congratulations I believe are in order" he winked and left. Elena smiled and blushed as she gazed down at the ring on her finger.

Elena turned her attention to her aunt, who sat smiling at her.

"So tell me sweetheart what could possibly be troubling you?" she asked as she poured another cup of hot tea.

"Well, it's weird I know but we just found out that Andrea betrayed us, Natalie and bonnie are family, and did I mention I said yes to a marriage proposal from Elijah last night after a near death experience which let me say he did ask me before the stake and death dealing thing" Elena said in a huge gush of breath.

Anna chuckled at her and smiled.

"It seems we should start with the first of the million add on's" she grinned.

"We heard that Andrea betrayed you all" she said pointing to her vampire senses.

"Second, yes we also knew that Natalie and Bonnie were relatives, and I should also point out to you that Natalie is to me what Bonnie is to you. I am glad you have excepted Elijah's proposal he is a good and honorable man, but I am so curious as to why you seem to be questioning something that is what your heart so much desires?" Andrea asked her.

"I'm not sure I understand" Elena countered.

"Well, you love Elijah and he you, but you seem to be so unsure of your answer like your waiting for something terrible to happen and rip it from you" she said observingly.

"I guess maybe I am. I had at one point a love with Stefan, but then I realized it wasn't what it was. Then there is the complicated situation with Damon which I think we have come to understand that we will always love each other but that we just can't be more than that. Then there is Elijah who has baggage like my own and I'm just worried that something or someone will affect that or us" Elena said as her eyes fell.

"Oh sweetheart, I had the same fears when Andrew asked me. You see I was so young when I turned. I had just turned at my eighteenth birthday similar to you. I was turned before the Salvatore boys were even considered. I have been a vampire for 180 years, but any way Andrew had asked me after only a few months into being a vampire. Of course I knew of his baggage as you would like to say. Andrew too had a past love that turned to be a nasty piece of work, but the point is sweet Elena that once you have met that soul mate it doesn't matter what your brain tells you it's what your heart tells you. When a vampire falls in love and I mean real love it's for eternity. They love no other, see no other just their beloved. Elijah looks at you the same, he will never see anyone but you, and he will never love anyone but you, for all eternity. I know it's such a big understanding but what does your heart tell you?" Anna asked meeting Elena's eyes.

Elena took a slow deep breath. She hadn't realized that a love like that was even possible at all, that it was something from a fairy tale.

"I do love him, more than I thought I could Anna. I think I'm just sacred of feeling that kind of deep endless love" Elena admitted.

"Of course sweetie, it is understandable. But trust in Elijah, he will never put you in danger or anyone above you" she said as she touched Elena's cheek.

"Thank you, this is really what I needed" Elena smiled.

"You are so welcome" she grinned as she took another sip of tea.

Meanwhile, Andrew had finally found Elijah sitting in front of the roaring fire in the sitting area. Elijah had a glass of brandy in his hand as he swirled the contents around the glass. Andrew smiled as he looked at his old friend.

"Why so gloom dear friend. You should be beyond happy" Andrew said as he pored himself a glass of brandy and took a seat beside Elijah.

"Do I look gloom?" Elijah countered.

"As a sod" Andrew chuckled taking a sip of his brandy.

"I do have to say thank you for the congratulations dear friend, I am happy in that matter" Elijah smiled and raised his glass as Andrew met his.

"Then what is bothering you?" he countered.

"To be honest it's the ceremony tomorrow night" Elijah said as he took another pull of his brandy.

"Do you not wish for it to happen?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I wish it to happen, I just am worried about Elena" he mused.

"I see" Andrew said serious.

"Would you worry if it was Anna?" he asked.

"Without a doubt, do you doubt the witches?" Andrew asked.

"Never, I've seen what the Bennett witches can do especially if they are joined together and can tap into their lineage before them" Elijah said as a tingle went up his spine.

"Then tell me honestly dear friend what is it?" Andrew asked.

"I don't want to lose Elena" Elijah whispered.

"You love her Elijah I can see that and sense it as well. Your fears are quite understandable and noble. You must understand that her love and protection for you is just as much" Andrew said to his friend.

"I once thought I knew what love was, but that was before I met Elena. She has managed to flip everything upside down for me. I wake needing her in every sense and I'm afraid that something will go wrong. It would kill me to lose her. I'm bound to her and without her I am not sure I will face eternity." Elijah admitted to Andrew.

It was the first time in century's that Elijah had opened himself up to someone the way he had with Andrew. Love was a vampires greatest weakness he was told. Elijah now saw why. If Elena didn't survive the transformation then he would gladly plunge a stake through his own heart than to live without her. He met Andrews gaze.

"Then dear friend, take tonight to be with Elena. Show her what you have told me. Make the blood bond with her stronger and you will see come morning your fears will be for nothing" Andrew said as he stood and placed his glass on the bar.

"Thank you Andrew" Elijah nodded to his friend.

"Of course, now I must go to my Anna. I have a need to tell her how much she means to me" Andrew smiled and left.

Elijah watched his friend disappear to his love and smiled. His worries for tomorrow would wait, tonight however he was going to show Elena just how much he loved her.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own…just this story

THIS STORY IS RATED M….IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THIS KIND OF THING PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW! ADULT CONTENT!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, You guys really make writing fun!

**Chapter 32**

Elena had finished her talk with Anna and was making her way down the hall when she saw Andrew.

"Did you enjoy your talk?" Andrew asked her smiling.

"I did, thank you for the privacy by the way" Elena said smiling at him.

"Anytime Elena, I'm glad that you and Anna have a relationship. She has missed being a part of your life" he said meeting her eyes.

"I'm glad she is a part of my life, I've lost so many people" Elena said as her eyes grew teary.

"I know Elena, and I wish I had the power to give you back what you have lost" he said touching her arm.

"I appreciate that Andrew, thank you" Elena said and hugged Andrew.

Andrew remained frozen for a brief moment but hugged her back softly. Elena pulled away and met his eyes.

"Well, dear Elena good night" Andrew said as he smiled at Elena.

"Goodnight Andrew" she whispered back.

Elena watched Andrew disappear down the hall. She was in desperate need of a bath. She made her way down the hall and took a turn down to her room. She finally reached the room and went to the bathroom and started the tub. She added some bath salts and began to shed her clothes. Once she was happy with the water level in the tub she climbed in and sunk to her chin. She loved how big the claw bath tub was. It was a perfect fit for two. Elena sighed and laid her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. She listened to the wind blowing outside as it lulled her into a state of calm. Elena was so relaxed she didn't even hear anyone come into the bathroom. She was completely unaware until she felt the water move around her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Elijah grinning at her as he sat on the opposite side of the tub.

"You scared me" she laughed at him.

"My apologies love" he mocked with his hands.

Elena laughed and splashed him. Elijah caught her hands and pulled her against his chest. Elena lifted her eyes to meet Elijah's smoldering gaze. She turned herself around and pressed her back to his chest. He circled her into his arms and Elena rested her head against his chest as his chin rested on her head.

"This is nice" Elena whispered.

"I could get use to this for all eternity" Elijah chuckled.

"You would want me for that long?" Elena asked teasing but was actually curious.

Elijah leaned forward as his lips met Elena's ear.

"For all eternity and beyond that" he whispered so softly that Elena's spine tingled.

Elena turned around and placed her legs on the sides of Elijah's hips. She smiled and crushed her lips to his. Elijah met her kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Elena braided her hands into his hair as he growled his approval and pulled her closer to his chest. Suddenly Elijah lifted them out of the tub soaking wet. Elena was still wrapped around his waist as their lips moved together. Elena pulled away breathless.

"Elijah we are soaking wet" Elena said as he turned and laid Elena on her back on the bed.

"I care not" he growled as he climbed between her legs and claimed her lips again.

Elena didn't protest as she pulled him closer. Elijah's hands smoothed their way up to her waist not missing a beat. His hands traveled up to her waiting breasts. Elena moaned as his hands reached their destination. Elijah moved his lips to Elena's throat. Elena instinctively tilted her head for Elijah as he sank his fangs into her waiting neck. He was very careful as to not drink too much and to not spill a drop. He drank deeply before pulling away and so quickly Elena didn't even realize what was happening she found herself straddling Elijah he pulled her close.

"Drink love" he said as he moved so quickly and made a bite into his wrist.

Elena took his wrist and placed it to her lips and drank deeply. Elijah watched her closely as she drank deeply. His whole body thrummed with desire at the act between them. When Elena had enough Elijah pulled her lips to his and cleaned any blood that was left behind. Elena wasn't grossed out by the thought of sharing blood with Elijah. It was something they did together and she had grown use to it. She also knew with the ceremony happening tomorrow night she needed to drink more of Elijah's blood to secure her transformation. She didn't want to think of her impending doom; instead she wanted to make love to Elijah all night long. As if reading her mind Elijah flipped her again until he was hovering over her like and eclipse. Elena lifted her hand to his cheek and met his eyes.

"I love you" Elijah whispered to her as kissed her palm.

"I love you too" Elena whispered as she pulled Elijah's lips to hers ending their conversation.

Elijah made good on his word to Andrew. He showed Elena how much he loved her all night and into dawn. Elena still amazed him as she matched him move for move. Dawn finally approached and they were both spent. Elijah pulled Elena into his arms as they watched the sun rise. They drifted to sleep holding each other tightly. Elijah awoke before Elena and watched her sleep. He noticed it was late afternoon and the ceremony wasn't too far away. He didn't want to wake Elena; he wanted to take her away from everything and any danger. He knew she would stay and fight for her family which was the noblest part of who she was, something Elijah loved about her among other things. He knew Elena would be waking soon and would be hungry. He carefully slid from the bed and grabbed some clothes. Once he was dressed he kissed Elena softly on the lips and went to the door. He needed to feed and he knew Elena would be hungry when she awoke. He took one more look at the beautiful woman lying wrapped in the sheets. He smiled to himself and shut the door softly behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own…just this story

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

**Chapter 33**

Elena awoke alone in bed and looked around the room. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three o'clock. She stretched and climbed from the bed. She made her way into the shower. She felt good all things considered and she knew that at dusk they would be preparing for the battle with Klaus and Andrea. She wasn't going to dwell on the fear that was making itself known in her belly. Instead she took her time in the shower and relaxed as best as she could. When she was finished Elena climbed from the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before heading into her room for some clothes. She found Elijah sitting on the bed with a tray of food beside him for Elena.

"Hey" Elena said to him smiling.

Elijah extended his arms to her and Elena went into them. He kissed her passionately and smiled at her.

"I brought you brunch, I knew you would be hungry" he grinned.

"Did you eat already?" Elena asked him.

"Yes, but I can join you if you wish" he told her.

"That would be great, there is a lot of food here" Elena smiled.

Elijah nodded and took the tray over o the little table by the couch. Elena took a seat beside him as Elijah fixed them a cup of tea. They ate quietly for a moment before Elena sat her food down and looked at Elijah.

"Elijah is something wrong" Elena asked him softly.

"I was just thinking of the ritual tonight is all "he admitted in defeat.

"Oh, I have been thinking of that myself" Elena said to him.

"Have you?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm hoping that everything will go according to plan and that there won't be any mistakes" Elena said to him.

"That I can guarantee, Natalie and Bonnie are well prepared and know what they need to do" he told her assuring.

"Your right, I guess I'm worrying for nothing" Elena smiled softly at him.

"Yes, love" he whispered as he took a drink of his tea.

Elena and Elijah finished their food and Elena got dressed while Elijah climbed into the shower. Once they both were decent and ready they made their way downstairs to meet with everyone and to go over the plan for tonight. Once they arrived down stairs Elena saw everyone had made their way to the sitting room. Elena took a seat by Anna and Elijah stood by Andrew.

"Okay, so the ritual will happen tonight when the moon rises. Tyler, Caroline, Anna, and Andrew will take out the hybrids that Klaus will have around him and Andrea. Once they are down Elena will follow Natalie and Bonnie to the circle. Once she is inside Elijah, Stefan, and I will keep guard against Klaus and Andrea while Natalie and Bonnie work their magic on Andrea. Once she is out of the works, Natalie and bonnie will sever the ties between Elena and Klaus." Damon said to everyone.

"What if Andrea has something else planned?" Elena asked.

"She will go for the lowest blow she can make, but Bonnie and I will already have her weak before she casts the first part of the spell" Natalie said to Elena assuring her.

Elena nodded and sat listening to the men cover grounds on where to circle and prepare. It seemed to be a blur to Elena as she looked on. She was prepared to do whatever she could to save her family and friends, even Elijah. The rest of the afternoon flew into the evening. Everyone had eaten and prepared for the battle. Elijah made sure to give Elena some more of his blood to ensure she would be prepared and well. She accepted without as much as a word. Everyone gathered to leave. Elena was slipping on her jacket when she felt someone take her arm. She turned to see it was Damon.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you to listen to Natalie and bonnie and under no circumstances go against them no matter what happens okay?" Damon whispered to her.

Elena pulled Damon to her for a hug. He hugged her back.

"I promise" she whispered to him before pulling away.

Everyone left the house and climbed into waiting cars. Once everyone was in they made their way to the old plantation house field for the ritual. Elena began to feel her stomach twist and knot up as they got closer. She would have thrown up if not for Elijah holding her hand and touching her mind with his. Somehow he always made her calm and at that exact moment she was extremely grateful at his presence. They finally arrived about twenty minutes later. Everyone piled out of the cars and made a quick circle around Elena.

"Okay everyone ready?" Elijah said this time.

Everyone nodded and disappeared around her. Elena held on to Elijah as she followed Natalie and bonnie to the middle of the field. The airs around her seem to thicken with magic. Bonnie began to chant when they stopped. Elijah pulled Elena into a kiss and hugged her.

"I love you" he said and let her go.

He stepped away and suddenly Elena was surrounded by a ring of fire. She stood still and watched around her. Suddenly she found herself flat on her back. Her head was pounding. She began to moan in pain. Elijah looked to Bonnie and Natalie.

Suddenly he found himself, Damon and Stefan doing the same. Natalie and bonnie began to chant faster. The air around them picked up. Natalie looked up as she saw Andrea walking out of the woods with her hands up as she too was chanting. Natalie grabbed Bonnie's hand and they began to call on the ancient witches for help. Suddenly Bonnie and Natalie where knocked to their knees as Andrea's power flowed around them. They linked their hands tighter and fought to stand. Once they were on their feet they chanted louder. Andrea fell backwards at their words. They continued faster and faster until suddenly Andrea seem to float into the air. Elena slowly climbed to her feet and watched as Bonnie and Natalie chanted and Andrea screamed in pain. Elena's body grew weak as she watched Andrea burst into flames. She then heard a loud crash and saw that Damon, Stefan, and Elijah were now fighting Klaus. She watched in horror as Klaus grabbed Elijah and tossed him into a tree snapping it in half like a twig. Elena called to Elijah as he stood. She wanted to go to him but Damon caught her eyes. She remembered her promise to Damon and watched on as Bonnie and Natalie continued their chanting. Elena suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She gasped as she looked on around her. She saw Klaus stumble and grab his chest. Her breathing began to be painful like someone was stabbing her over and over again in the chest. She cried out at the pain, suddenly she felt her body start to burn internally. She moaned and rolled on to her side as it licked its way through her body. She glanced once more at Bonnie and Natalie before she felt a pair of arms around her. She lifted her eyes to see Elijah's eyes. He had blood smeared on his face and a cut to his cheek that was healing slowly. He blinked as a single tear fell on to Elena's cheek. She gasped once more as the fire hit her again this time stopping her heart and Klaus's heart for good this time.

Bonnie and Natalie stopped their chanting when Elena took her last breath. They turned their attention to where Klaus's body lay now ashen over with death as it should be. Caroline, Tyler, Anna, and Andrew appeared at Klaus body. They then turned to see Elijah holding Elena's lifeless body in his arms. Anna let a tear fall at the sight of her family now dead. She knew it was for the best but it still pained her to see such loss.

"Please step away from the body" Natalie asked her voice strained with her tiredness.

Everyone stepped aside as Bonnie began to chant alone this time. They watched as flames began to flicker on his body sending it into ash. Once they fire died down the wind picked up blowing his ashes away. It was finally over with Klaus and everyone would be safe. Elijah picked Elena up into his arms and carried her back to the car. He carefully sat her inside and climbed in beside her as everyone did the same. They drove back to the boarding house. Elijah held Elena close. Once they arrived at the boarding house Elijah carried Elena inside and up to their room. He laid her down on the bed and sat down beside her. Elijah knew that everyone wanted to be there when Elena awoke but he needed it to be just them at first. He looked at the clock. It had been nearly an hour since she died. She should have woken by now. He was about to panic when Elena suddenly gasped and Elijah flew to her side.

"Elena my love it's okay, you're okay" he said to her as he touched her cheek.

"Elijah am I?" she asked him.

"You are in transition. You need to feed to complete the transition" he said to her slowly.

"Okay, how?" Elena asked him.

Elijah handed her a glass with blood in it.

Elena licked her lips and took the glass from Elijah. She quickly drank it down. She felt fine at first and then she moaned as she covered her mouth. Her teeth were now protruding through the skin and they were extremely painful. Elena gasped as her teeth finally set in place. She ran her tongue across them. She quickly moved to the mirror to see what was going on. She gasped as she saw the veins under her eyes, and how dark they were. She suddenly remembered Caroline telling her how Stefan taught her how to breathe. She quickly tried to calm herself. Elijah watched her in fascination at her level of control at trying to calm herself to ease the blood lust. Once Elena calmed down she no longer saw the veins. She saw her brown eyes staring back at her. She then saw Elijah watching her closely. She turned to him and met his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked her.

"Hungry but okay" Elena admitted.

"Well, let's get you something to eat then shall we?" he said extending his arm to her.

Elena looked at it but nodded her head and slipped her arm into Elijah's. They made their way to the door and Elena wondered if she would ever get the hang of this.

"_**You will do just fine my love" Elena heard in her head.**_

"Did you just say something?" Elena asked Elijah.

"_**Yes I love you. Our bond is complete, you can hear me and I you" Elijah said to her mind.**_

"Really? That is amazing" Elena said aloud.

"Yes it truly is" Elijah grinned as they made their way down the hall.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own…..just this story

**Chapter 34**

Elena followed Elijah downstairs holding his hand. She felt fine, except for the desire to eat. Her emotions seemed okay at least for now anyways she thought. She looked beside her to Elijah who squeezed her hand comfortingly. Elena took a deep breath as they entered the sitting area. Everyone was sitting and talking among themselves until Elijah rounded the corner with Elena on his arm. The room grew silent making Elena feel a little uncomfortable. Elena looked around to everyone in the room. Damon and Stefan smiled kindly at her and nodded. Matt, Rebecca, Caroline, and Tyler looked at her before she was suddenly in a huge hug from Caroline. She laughed at her but hugged her back.

"I'm so glad your okay" Caroline said softly to her.

"Thank you Caroline. I feel a little strange but I seem to be working okay" she admitted.

"You must be hungry dear" Anna said this time.

Elena looked to Elijah who released her hand to Anna's. Anna pulled Elena into the kitchen as Caroline, Rebecca, Tyler, and Matt followed.

Elijah watched Elena leave and then turned his attention to Damon, Stefan, and Andrew.

"The transition went well it seems" Stefan said to Elijah.

"Yes, indeed. I do worry about her still. She is so new to all of this and granted she does have my blood I wonder if it will help her through the new phase of being a vampire" Elijah said as Andrew handed him a glass of scotch.

Elijah smiled at his friend and took a long drink.

"Dear friend, she seems to be adjusting well as is. It must be your blood that is helping her with the urges. She will still have to get use to the emotions she will feel but no worries she will do fine" Andrew smiled to him.

"Have you figured out what you will do now?" Damon asked.

"I am thinking of taking Elena to the cottage, as soon as Natalie and Bonnie have prepared her a day ring." Elijah admitted.

"The cottage?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes, I bought the cottage for Elena." Elijah said casually.

There was no amount of money he wouldn't spend on Elena. She had loved that cottage and he knew she had wanted it before even saying so. He was looking at Stefan as he was talking unaware of what he was saying. He did not care, he was thinking of Elena. suddenly Elijah was snapped out of his thoughts when Natalie and Bonnie came into the room.

"Natalie, Bonnie. I'm hoping all is well?" Elijah asked them.

"Of course, we made the day ring as you asked and we also included a few other pieces should Elena want a change" Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you so much. I am in your debt" Elijah said to them as he took the small box with all the things in it for Elena.

"How is she?" Bonnie asked Elijah.

He was about to answer when Elena came back into the room. Bonnie turned to see Elena standing in front of the door to the kitchen.

"Elena how do you feel?" Bonnie asked her.

"I'm okay Bonnie. Thank you for all you and Natalie did." Elena said to her.

Bonnie blinked and then hugged Elena. Elena hugged her back and began to cry. Bonnie was crying as well. After a moment Elena pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad you are you" bonnie mumbled.

"Me too" Elena laughed.

"So what now?" bonnie asked looking to Elijah and back to Elena.

"I was thinking that Elena and I could go to the cottage for a few days" Elijah said looking to Elena.

"I would like that" Elena smiled as she remembered her time there with Elijah.

"Well, I say we have a celebration tonight and then tomorrow we will go to the cottage" Elijah smiled at her.

"Then lets celebrate" Damon smiled at them both.

Elena knew that Damon was sincere at his words and Elena hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thanks Damon" she whispered.

"Anytime" he grinned at her.

**This chapter is short I know but the last chapter will be much longer. Thanks for all the amazing reviews I received on this story. I hope you will stick around to see the new stories I am working on. Keeping Company is currently in the works, so go check it out. Keep a look out for Georgia Bound in the next couple of days, another Elijah and Elena story!**


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own…just this story

Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed this story and left amazing reviews. This is the finally chapter for Over It. This story will have some Rated M for mature audiences. Enjoy guys and thank you. Check out my other story Keeping Company which I am working on now. Also keep a watch out for Georgia Bound another Elijah and Elena story coming your way!

**Chapter 35**

Elena, Elijah and the group spent the rest of the evening in chats and drinks. Elena hadn't realized that as a vampire she could consume more alcohol then she would have been able to as a human. She even tested some of her new vampire skills with Caroline, Rebecca, Matt, and Tyler. They all gotten drunk enough that a game of tag was the funniest thing since they were kids. Finally the alcohol took its turn and Elena grew tired. Elijah enjoyed watching Elena being so carefree for once. Elena had said her goodnights to everyone and made her way upstairs to her room with Elijah. She was so tired and Elijah agreed that they should sleep even though Elena had wanted something entirely different. She agreed with Elijah and snuggled up to him as she fell to sleep. The next morning Elena awoke to the sun. She was prepared for it to burn but noticed it didn't when she glanced at her hand. On her right hand was a beautiful ring with a lapso diamond. She smiled and rolled over to see Elijah sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him so she slipped from the bed for a shower. She busied herself in the shower while Elijah slept. Once she was done she climbed out and got dressed in her favorite jeans and a black t-shirt. She piled her hair high on her head and made her way back into the bedroom. Elijah wasn't in the bed. Elena looked around the room and still nothing. She was about to head to the door when suddenly she sensed him. She turned and he was standing behind her smiling.

"Very well done my love" he smiled.

"I had a feeling it was you" she teased.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he questioned her as his eyes grew danderously dark as he took a step towards her.

"Maybe my mysterious lover" she chimed smiling at him.

Elijah moved then quickly but Elena knew his move and dodged.

"I do not share love" he purred.

"Well, there went my idea" she chuckled and moved again as he came at her.

They continued the dance for a few moments until Elena finally let Elijah catch her. He had her pinned beneath him as he smiled down at her. He leaned forward and claimed her lips. Elena could feel his lust and she wanted him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Ah my love, I agree with you but I want us to make love at our cottage" he purred as he laid a kiss on her forehead.

"You mean you want to repair the damages there and not here" she countered.

"Yes, I don't want the Salvatore's to snoop" he smiled as he stood pulling Elena with him.

"True, when do we leave?" she asked anxious.

"In about an hour, we need to pack and of course you need to feed as well as I do" he said touching her cheek.

"Okay, then Mr. let's get the ball rolling" she grinned as she kissed his cheek and went to the door.

Elijah smiled at her and made his way to the shower as Elena went to get some blood. When Elijah came out of the shower he found Elena sitting on the bed with a blood bag for him. He bags were packed and sitting by the door.

"In a hurry?" he grinned.

"Only to get away with you" Elena countered.

Elijah chuckled and took the blood from Elena. After he had fed he dressed and began to pack his things as well. He handed Elena a box.

"What's this?" she asked him as she looked at the box.

"Open it, it's a gift from me, and the Bennett witches" he said casually.

Elena opened the box and saw three beautiful necklaces with the lapso diamond in them all. She smiled and looked at Elijah.

"In case you want a change" he laughed repeating Bonnie's words from earlier.

"Bonnie" Elena laughed. Elijah laughed with her.

Once Elijah was packed he took Elena and his bags down stairs. Anna was waiting on her as well as Andrew.

"Oh sweetheart, have a good time and call me when you're coming back to mystic falls okay?" Anna asked her.

"Of course, thank you" Elena smiled and hugged her.

"I love you Elena" she whispered to her.

"I love you too" Elena whispered back.

Elena turned to see everyone else pile in from the kitchen. They hugged and shook hands with everyone before Elena turned to Elijah ready to leave. Elena followed Elijah out to his car and climbed in. she turned once more to wave and then Elijah climbed in and started the car. They left the boarding house behind as they made their way to their new home.

Several hours later they finally arrived at the cottage. Elena was still in awe at how beautiful it was. Everything had been repaired from the battle with Klaus. Elijah handed her the key to open the lock. Elena was so excited as she opened the door. Everything from her first night with Elijah flooded back to her in a flash. Once the door opened Elena saw on the table against the wall was a huge vase of red roses. There was even a trail of them to the kitchen. Elijah smiled at his handy work and followed Elena leaving their bags at the door. Elena entered the kitchen to see champagne chilling as well as more rose petals that went to the master bedroom. She smiled and turned to Elijah.

"When did you do this?" she asked him as he poured them some champagne.

"Well, obviously I had help but none the less about an hour ago" he mused.

"It's so beautiful" Elena whispered as she took the glass flute from Elijah. He raided it in front of them.

"To us and eternity" he said.

Elena clinked her glass with his and took a sip. She met his eyes and sat the glass down. Elijah did the same. Suddenly Elena crushed herself to him. Elijah molded Elena's body to his and lifted her up into the air as his lips claimed hers. Elena ran her hands into Elijah's hair as he moved with speed to the bedroom. He sat Elena on her feet and turned her around as his hands pressed her against his growing erection. Elena moaned as his lips found her neck. He quickly ripped at her shirt shredding it beneath his hands. He then worked at her bra and had it gone just as fast. Before Elena could register what was happening she found herself naked and against a wall. She quickly broke her lips from Elijah's as she quickly ripped his clothes away from his body. She still remained pinned against the wall as Elijah lifted her into the air as if she was as light as a feather. She felt him kiss the base of her neck before sliding his fangs into her skin. As a human she could remember a little of the pain that went with it but this time it was mind blowing. Her legs tingled she felt her whole body rack with the pleasure that hit her. She moaned out as he licked her neck tenderly. She met his eyes and did the same to him. His blood was so intoxicating that Elena could have gotten lost in it. She pulled away and Elijah moved them to the bed. He hovered over as he felt him enter her. Her back arched in pleasure but soon flipped him so she was on top. Their bodies moved together perfectly without hesitation. Elena felt fulfilled with Elijah something she had never had before. They continued to pleasure each other all thru the night until dawn approached. Elijah had pulled Elena up into his arms and wrapped the sheet around them as he carried her to the swing on the back deck. He took a seat tucking Elena into his arms. Elena looked at Elijah and he kissed her nose sweetly.

"Will it always be like this?" Elena asked him in a soft whisper.

"For all eternity" he whispered into her ear.

Elena turned and kissed Elijah before turning her attention to the sunrise.

"_**I love you Elijah" Elena whispered in his mind**_

"_**I love you too Elena, for all eternity" he replied and pulled her closer to his heart.**_

_**THE END**_

**Okay guys that's it, I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. Once again check out Keeping Company and Look for Georgia Bound an Elijah and Elena story coming in a couple of days!**


End file.
